Torn between the two
by lavalamp29
Summary: Max and Lissa have been friends since they were five, but Max finds herself in bed with Lissa's boyfriend, Fang. They try to forget about that night, but they can't deny the feelings they have. Based off the book, Something Borrowed by: Emily Griffin!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**MPOV**

It's the start of senior year at Arizona University and I, Max Ride, am going to leave this place with as many memories as I can. You see, I stay out of the spotlight so I wouldn't be surprised if people would say, "Max? Never heard of him,". Yes, I have a boy name, but I like it. It suits me because I'm anything but girly. Like I said, I want to leave my mark because once I'm out of college it's goodbye parties and hello work…ugh!

Since it is the last, first day of another college year (yeah, read that first part again. It makes sense), there is going to be a huge party at this kid's house who lives off campus and everyone is going, including my friends and I. This calls for an introduction even though I'm pretty sure you already know who I'm talking about, I'll introduce them any way.

First, there's Nudge. The motor-mouth who doesn't even know what silence means. She has mocha colored skin and the curliest brown hair you've ever set eyes on. Then there's Angel who quite literally looks like an angel with her bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair although not nearly as curly as Nudge's. Both Angel and Nudge have been my friends since high school and we still can't get enough of each other. Then there is Lissa, who had fiery red hair and her questionable clothing, or lack thereof. Despite her style, that is completely different from mine, we have been best friends ever since we were five. She was the one who would stick up for me until I grew tougher skin and stuck up for myself. She was there through my parents' divorce and comforted me when I'd cry, thinking it was my fault my family was falling apart. I introduced her to my other friend I met freshman year, Fang and now they have been dating since sophomore year. Fang looks emo because he wears all black, but he is the complete opposite. I'd be lucky to get any reaction from his whole emotionless face. The only time he showed any emotion was when dyed his favorite shirt pink…cue shudder! That was not a good day… And don't ask me how II succeeded in dyeing a black shirt to pink because it sure as hell beats me. Finally, who can forget the infamous Iggy and Gazzy? Not me because I'm still holding a grudge from the time the made a bomb out of my favorite Mickey Mouse clock. Just an f.y.i, if you ever see those two running, don't ask questions just try to keep up. Iggy could very well pass as albino with his pale skin and light strawberry blonde hair. Gazzy, looking almost just like his sister Angel, had blonde hair and big, blue eyes.

Whew! Now that the intros are done, on with the story!

Right now, I'm being tied to a chair while Angel and Nudge do my makeup and hair. Why, do you ask, am I tied to a chair? It's because my idea of a going-out appearance is way different from theirs.

"Hold still, Max, or I'm going to poke your eye out!" Angel said exasperated.

"MAX! You are starting to look sooo hot! Not that you don't always look good, but we did good. Guys won't be able to take their eyes off of you! We should just start dressing you like every day because we love this kind of stuff, but you hate it. Which is weird because this is soo much fun, but it'd be more fun if you just cooperate with us. Don't you think that's as weird as I do because ifghsi.." Nudge was finally cut off from Angel's hand.

"Nudge. There are no words to describe how much I want to strangle you right now." I said threateningly, but she just smiles and continues with my hair. Hmmm, I'm losing my touch.

After an hour, yes I said hour, of pampering and torture (Let's face it, there is no difference) we were finally moving out of my apartment and flagging down a cab. Ok, another explanation so get excited! My parents are very well to do so they decided to get me my own apartment close to campus so I wouldn't have to share with a roommate. Jeb (I refuse to call him dad) is a scientist and my mom is a vet with her own practice. So, yeah…anyways, the kid's house is fifteen minutes away and when we got there, the party was already in full swing.

Once the three of us walked through the door, almost everyone turned their heads to stare at us. Most of the guys looked at us with longing and the girls just mostly glared at us with jealously. I looked down for the first time to see that I was wearing black high heels, a tight black skirt that was a little too short for my liking, and a loose purple tank top that was tucked into my skirt. My dirty blonde hair fell almost mid-back in loose curls. I looked up to see people still staring! Rolling my eyes, I walked into the next room with Angel and Nudge right beside me. We scanned the room until we spotted the Iggy and Gazzy talking to some girls I didn't recognize.

As we approached, Iggy, being the loud goofy pain in my ass he is, shouted at the top of his lungs, "Someone call the press! Max Ride is wearing a skirt!" He started laughing at himself and Gazzy joined in, earning both of them a punch from moi.

By now the girls they were talking to, scattered so it was just us five. "Ow! It was Iggy who said it!" Gazzy defended rubbing his arm.

"You laughed," I accused. "Don't encourage his stupidity," Iggy still had his stupid grin on his face, but now he had his arm around Nudge. Yeah, they're going out which is unfortunate for me when they bombard me with their presence. I can handle them separately, but when they are together, it' practically a death wish.

"Don't you just love what we did to Max? She looks amazifgsu…" Nudge started to ramble before Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"You got to stop her early before it's too late," Iggy explained looking admirably down at Nudge.

I, being the mature college kido I am, made a gagging noise which earned me a glare from Nudge. Before she could say anything, someone silently came up behind me, making the hair on the back of my neck stand. I didn't even need to turn around to know it was Fang.

"Really mature Max. What is she gagging at _this _time?" he questioned the others.

I turned around to see the tooth himself with Lissa who was right next to him with his arm around her waist. She was wearing a tight, white skirt that was even shorter than mine and a green v-neck that showed off her chest. Fang was wearing a tight black shirt to show off his muscles and black jeans. One word: Typical. I have to admit, he was looking really hot. Lissa complained to me once that he sometimes gets more double-takes than her.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, "May I remind you that I am older than you, baby tooth, and you would've gagged too if you saw the lovey dovey faces those two were making," I said pointing over my shoulder at Iggy and Nudge without looking even though I'm sure they are both now glaring at me. What can I say? I have that effect on people.

He looked over my shoulder at the two love birds and just shrugged in agreement. I turned back to the group and we all talked for awhile. Scratch that, we talked and had some drinks till it was two in the morning. I was talking to Fang and Angel when Lissa decided to grace us with her drunken presence.

She came stumbling over to Fang slurring her words about staples and rabbits… Angel and I looked at Fang's impassive face trying not to laugh as he slung Lissa smoothly over his shoulder as if he's done this a million times. I grabbed her purse and followed him outside where he flagged down a cab and gently set her in there. I tossed him her purse as he said his goodbye apologetically.

"Naw, Fangy. You stay here, I'mma gonna go home. Tell them fucking rabbits ta stay away from my staples," she slurred as she giggled uncontrollable. "Bye, Maxi!" she added, sticking her head out the window.

Sighing heavily, Fang told the cab their address since they live together and turned back to me. Although his face was emotionless, I could still see the irritation in his eyes. At that point, I couldn't help myself from busting out laughing. Fang just shook his head and headed back into the house, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

After another hour of mingling and drinking, the house was almost empty. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy had left not too long after Lissa so it was mostly Fang and I just catching up. It wasn't till a little after three that Fang and I caught a cab together to go home. He told the cab both our addresses and the cabbie sped off into the night.

We sat on opposite sides of the cab, looking out of our respected windows when the cab hit a pot hole. The bump was big enough to thrust me to Fang's side. He turned his body slightly and caught me in his arms with both my legs resting in between both his legs.

After that, everything just sort of happened. I don't know who made the first move, but somehow my lips were connected to Fang's. My hands immediately tangled themselves in his hair while one of his hands was on my waist and the other latched onto my neck, pulling me impossibly closer. The cab was filled with the sound of our lips connecting over and over again with the occasional moan. At one point, Fang tapped on the glass and told the driver that we only needed one stop.

We finally pulled up to my apartment building and Fang paid the cabbie, not waiting for change, as we spilled out and made our way into the building. His hands and lips had never left me once as we stopped in front of my door. I fumbled with my keys as Fang kissed my neck and nibbled at my ear. Finally, I unlocked my door and shut it behind me. I turned in Fang's arms and kissed him as fiercely as he was kissing me. There we stood, in my apartment, leaning on nothing but each other. I moaned quietly in pleasure and I could've swear I felt him smirk against my lips the tinniest bit.

His hands moved from my waist to the hem of my shirt then he pulled it over my head. Even in my drunken state, I blushed a little. He must've seen it, which surprised me considering my apartment was completely dark, because he stroked my cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before kissing me passionately again.

Suddenly, Fang hoisted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, making my skirt slide up even more. Our lips were practically glue together as Fang stumbled towards my bed. My hands slid under his shirt, pulling it over his head. Even in the darkness, I could see that Fang had a _really _nice body from working out like crazy all the time. We landed on my bed, still kissing and clawing at each other's clothing, when Fang's low, sexy voice split through the silence.

"Max, are you drunk?" he asked, brushing his lips against my ear.

"No," I answered even though my mind was a little fuzzy because who says "Yup! I'm drunk,"? No one, that's who.

His lips found mine again and that's when it occurred to me in the back of my mind. I was having sex with my best friend's boyfriend.

**AN: ok, so this is my first fanfic so reviews will be greatly appreciated! Give me your thoughts and advice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**MPOV**

I woke up to my cell phone ringing and the morning sun filtering through my window. Without opening my eyes, I reach over to my nightstand feeling around for my phone. Finally grasping something resembling a cell phone, I squint open my eyes and look to see that Lissa is calling me at eight in the morning! How is she possibly up at this hour after a party like that?

"Hello?" I ask still half asleep. I wince a little at the scratchiness of my voice that makes me sound like a truck driver and clear my throat.

"HE DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT!" Lissa screamed into the phone.

"Hangover. Whisper. Confused." I said calmly, too tired to make coherent sentences.

"FANG! He didn't come home last night. What if he cheated on me? He's probably in bed with some fugly bimbo trying to get lucky. I swear, there will be hell to pay when I see him. He won't answer my calls and he didn't even call me!" she whispered/ yelled which was a little better than her screaming into the phone.

"Relax, Lissa. He's probably with Iggy and Gazzy. He would never cheat on you because we both know he's a good guy. And as for the phone call, he's probably sleeping or his phone is dead. Ok, so just relax."I said, hoping she'll call someone else to bug so I can sleep again.

"You're right. I just need to calm down because he's lucky to even have me. Ok, thanks Max and you might want to take some cough medicine because your manly voice is really unattractive. It's doesn't help the fact that you have a boy name." she said matter-of-factly. That's Lissa for you, conceited and blunt.

"Bye, Lissa," I said before closing my phone and setting it on my nightstand. I laid down on my pillow again, sighing in contemp. I started drifting off to sleep again, until I notice two things that should never go together. One, I was naked and two, there was someone's arm slung around my waist on top of the sheets.

Silently praying that he was at least decent looking, I turned slowly to see the last person I would've guessed to see. I turned to come face to face with Fang. Although his black fringe was covering his face slightly, I could tell that it was him. His arm was still around my waist and his face was so close to mine that our noses almost touched.

And that ladies and gentlemen, is when the events of last night hit me harder than the time I found out what Iggy and Gazzy did to my clock. And believe me, that was a traumatizing phase in my life. *shiver* I made out with Fang! I had sex with Fang! I just told Lissa that she had nothing to worry about! A great way to start off the year…(Sarcasm for those of you who aren't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree)

After my mental freak-out, I jumped out of the bed and out of Fang's grasp. Don't worry, I grabbed the pillow I was using to cover myself up for all you pervs out there. Once I was off of the bed, I immediately missed the warmth, but the warmth of the bed or the warmth from Fang's arm, I wasn't sure.

Fang woke with a start and looked at me worriedly shaking with only a pillow to cover myself. His eyes widen just a fraction as the events of last night were no doubt playing through his head as it did mine. Keeping up with his whole clam façade, he reached over to look at his phone. "Shit, fifteen missed calls," he said matter-of-factly, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck that I had clung to last night.

I took advantage of his back to me and quickly put on some clothes I had laying around. I slipped on some loose sweats and a t-shirt. Whether they were clean or not was the last thing on my mind.

Once I was finish getting dressed, I looked across the bed to see Fang only in his black pants and looking around the room for his shirt. Even through my freak-out, I still noted that his body looked even better in the light. Bad Max; I mentally slapped myself in the face. He spotted it in the sitting room and pulled it over his head.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, looking down so my hair would cover my face because I just couldn't look at his eyes and get sucked into the never-ending darkness that has always mesmerized me.

Fang sat down in the chair closest to him while I chose the chair farthest from him. He sighed heavily, with his head bowed and his elbows resting on his knees. He looked at his hands as he answered, "We're not going to do anything. No one, but us know what happened and we both don't want to hurt Lissa."

"Yeah," I agreed, not able to say anything else because tears were threatening to spill over. I was the worse friend ever. I can't be around Lissa because I'll feel guilty every time I look at her trusting face. I most certainly can't look at Fang the same, always thinking of what we did.

"It was a mistake. Right?" Fang asked, unsure. Although I had only known him for like four years, I could pick up every little emotion that would flicker across his face faster than a shooting star. Right now, though, a flicker of hope flashed across his face, but hope for what? Hope that I would keep my mouth shut? Hope that he wouldn't have to see me ever again?

"Yeah, a mistake," I confirmed.

He just nodded his head then got up. "Here's the story, I crashed with Gazzy because he was too drunk to stand so I had to haul him to his room. By then, it was already late so I just slept on his couch. My phone was on silent so I didn't know she was calling me because I was sleeping. I'll call Gazzy and tell him that if anyone asks, I crashed at his place and not to ask questions."

That was the longest thing I have ever heard Fang say. Normally, I would tease him relentlessly about it, but this situation is anything but normal. Instead, I nodded mutely from where I sat, still not able to look up even though I can feel his eyes on me.

I still hadn't looked up till it dawned on me, "What if she already got a hold of Gazzy?" I asked, now looking to see him with his hand on the door knob as he glanced over at me. "We're so screwed," I added.

"We're not screwed, Max. I'll fix this. If anything changes, I'll call you," He said and opened the door. For a second he just stood there and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I'm really sorry, Max."

"Me too," was all I choked out before he left.

I was on edge all day. Fang hadn't called me and I was dreading any call from Lissa; scared at how I will sound talking to her.

Turns out, I was totally calm when Lissa called. She told me everything Fang had told me earlier so I guess she hadn't gotten a hold of Gazzy after all. I kept asking myself if it was bad that I didn't feel as guilty as I should. I mean I slept with my best friend's boyfriend who is also my friend.

For the rest of the week I avoided Fang and he didn't call, for which I was thankful for. I also visited the gym frequently to burn off steam and escape the memories of 'THE INCIDENT' which is what I have now decided to call it. So when I say TI, you know what's up and I'm not talking about the rapper.

Maybe this could work. Maybe I'll be able to forget all about Fang and move on with my life. After all, it's my last year and then hopefully I won't have to see the happy couple and relive the incident every time I see them. This is definitely not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to make my mark.

I avoided Lissa's calls, but that didn't last long before the guilt set in and I finally answered.

"Hello?" I said into the phone trying to sound calm.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls? I have some really important news to tell you, but your too lazy to pick up!" Lissa's high pitched voice screamed into the phone making me wince.

"Sorry, I've been…busy," I said trying to come up with an excuse but choosing to be vague. "So what's this news you've been dying to tell me?"

"Oh, right. So I know this guy who just transferred here and he'd loooove to meet you!" she squealed.

"Yeah, he's looove to meet you," a deep voice in the background added. Knowing that the deep voice belong to no other than Fang, I started to get even more nervous talking to Lissa.

"Shut up, cranky pants. I swear, Fang, if you were a girl, you'd be on your period right now." Lissa said, no doubt holding the phone away from her to direct her comment at Fang.

She huffed into the phone before saying, "I don't know what's up with him lately. All week he's been moping around and SUCKING THE FUN OUTTA EVERYTHING!" she screamed the last part so he would hear.

Fang moping? Why would he be moping when everything went according to plan? He couldn't be jealous that I'd be meeting this mystery guy, would he? No. He has Lissa. The girl any guy would _kill_ to be with.

"I don't know. I don't want to be alone with some creep that I don't even know." I replied.

"Don't worry, Fang and I are going too. Like a double date. We'll pick you up tomorrow around eight to go out to dinner then grab some drinks. Ok? Love ya! Bye!" she said almost as fast as Nudge.

Before I could decline, Lissa hung up.

I'm no psychic, but I can already tell that this `date' is going to be soo awkward between Fang and I.

Shit.

**AN: Yeah? Neah? Give me your thoughts and PLEASE review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Idk if I'm updating as fast as you want me to, but I'm doing my best! This week has been pretty crazy so I haven't been able to write till the weekend when I'm not out. **

**GET EXCITED! I have a new point of view and I hope you like it. I'll be expecting reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. (Do I need to put that on every chapter?)**

**FPOV**

I looked up at the clock for the millionth time; willing it to move faster. I still had ten minutes left in class till I was dismissed.

I should probably clue you in that I'm studying to be an architect and the class I'm in right now is teaching us to take all the skills we've learned about architecture and make a model of building complete with structure stability to interior design. I'm working on my sketch, but I have one thing on my mind.

Lissa….Wow! That lasted a second before I mentally snorted at the thought of me getting sidetracked by Lissa. Not that I don't like her, it's just I have some other pressing matters occupying my mind right now.

Like a certain matter named Max. She confused me to no end. Freshman year I was totally crushing on her, but then she turns me to her friend, Lissa. Did she think that I was desperate or something? When I didn't call Lissa back, I thought she'd take a hint, but she just kept on calling.

I finally came up with a plan to make Max jealous by going out with Lissa, but that backfired. It took me a year to get the fact that Max and I are only friends; nothing more, nothing less. Now that one year of forcefully making myself forget about her has gone to waste the moment her lips touched mine. I couldn't possibly forget about her now no matter how long and hard I try.

My teacher dismissed the class and I look down at my sketch to see that I have made zero progress. Signing heavily, I gathered my stuff and walked out the building in the general direction of my apartment. I can't get Max off my mind and it shows in my work, but I can't tell you how good it feels to have her back in my life again as more than just a friend. She was now my little secret.

One thing that kept bothering me was when she said it was a mistake. Like last night meant nothing to her; as if she never wondered if there ever could be an 'us' like I have countless times. That bothered me to no end.

I opened the door to my apartment to see Lissa running around practically half-dressed and her hair in disarray. She must've not heard me walk in because when she finally spotted me putting my stuff down she jumped about a foot in the air.

"AHHH! Fang! You really need to make some noise when you walk around every once in a while. I didn't even hear you close the door," she said breathlessly.

_Max can always _feel_ when I'm around_, I thought, but then brushed it aside. "Sorry," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Where have you been? You're not even dressed! We have to pick Max up in ten minutes and Sam is probably already there!" she screeched still bustling around, trying to do her hair.

Why did she have to choose Sam of all people to go on a blind date with Max? Lissa barely knew him and for all I know, he probably transferred for 'fresh-meat'. Sam was the picture of the boy next door. *gag me with plastic spoon* He had sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was pretty buff for a dude who seems to never workout. Max couldn't possibly like someone like Sam…could she?

After changing into my usual black jeans, black shirt, and black shoes apparel, I went to sit in the kitchen waiting for Lissa to finish getting ready. Twenty minutes later, we were out the door and on our way to pick up Max.

We pulled up in front of her apartment and a minute later, Max emerged out of the building. Her hair was straight and fell evenly on her slender shoulders. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her curve, but flowed at the bottom. The best part was the look on her face. It looks like Angel and Nudge had to tie her up again.

My smirk at her overall appearance became a scowl as I remembered it wasn't for me. It was for that douche bag Sam, who I already knew didn't deserve her even if I haven't met the guy yet. She slid into the back wearing the same look of annoyance on her face. "Someone told the terrible duo about the blind date." Max grumbled as I started down the road.

"Don't worry Max, you look hot! Sam won't be able to take his eyes or hands off you," Lissa said excitedly, making me swerve enough to make her turn around in the front seat.

I didn't need to turn to know that Lissa was glaring at me, but I decided to keep my eyes on the road. "Whoops" was all I said in my monotone voice.

I looked back at Max in the rearview mirror. Her deep brown eyes met mind and I held them in mine for a second before returning my view on the road.

In no time we pulled up to a pretty nice restaurant named The Pond. Sam was standing by the entrance as we walked up to it. Immediately his eyes widen in Max's direction and I was so close to punching his lights out. Just the way he looked over her body made me see red, but to my surprise she didn't blush at his lingering eyes.

"Sam, this is Max. Max this is Sam. Sam is majoring in medicine and Max, here, is studying to be a music producer." Lissa said with a victorious grin on her face.

I almost barfed to see Sam grab Max's hand and kiss it. "It's really nice to meet you Max. Lissa certainly didn't emphasize enough how good looking you are."

"It's nice to meet you Sam," Max said, retracting her hand from his grip to my satisfaction.

"We should grab a table," I said as we I opened the door to the restaurant.

"Don't worry about it; I already got us a table. It's waiting for us inside," Sam replied.

I grinded my teeth together at his so called 'generosity', but said nothing.

Dinner went by fast. Well, at least for me because I refused to even try to enter the conversation. I could tell Lissa was starting to get really annoyed, but that was nothing compared to the annoyance I felt at what was happening in front of me.

At this very second, Sam was leaning next to Max and whispering something to in her ear, making her smile. His cheek was brushing hers and I didn't even want to think what he was saying or how close his lips were to her ear.

When we were all finished with our meal, we decided that it was too early to go home still. After much debate, we agreed to go to Humphries, a bar that was a little more formal than most. This was perfect, considering we were wearing nice clothes.

We were standing by the bar and chatting while we waited for our drinks. More like they were chatting because I was still in a crappy mood to try to contribute.

Our drinks came and I reached over to grab them. I handed Sam and Lissa their drinks and reached over to grab Max her drink. I grabbed it and handed it to her, but not before brushing my fingers over hers. No one else noticed what I did, but Max certainly did. She looked up at me and mumbled a 'thanks' to which I returned with a 'no problem'.

I so badly wanted to know if she felt the same electric current I felt the moment our fingers touched. It was the smallest of gestures, but it felt so good.

The night progressed in much the same way dinner had. We were in our little circle again when Max announce she has class tomorrow.

"I gotta go. Class tomorrow and I don't want to have a hangover sitting through Mr. Tanner's lectures," Max said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't go yet! Party pooper! The night is still young." Lissa slurred. Biiiig surprise.

"I'll drive you," I offered before realizing I said that out loud.

Everyone looked at me, shocked that I had spoken, but I just put on my impassive mask. "No, it's fine. I'll catch a cab. Plus, how would Lissa get home?"

"Seeing that Lissa doesn't want to leave just yet, I'll drop you off then come back to pick her up. Besides, if I drove you, it'd be free." I said with a shrug.

"You feeling okay? You go from not talking to talking in actual sentences," Max replied smiling. She didn't have to say anything; I knew that meant she'll let me drive her.

I usually hated it when people made jokes about my lack of communication and my clothing style, but Max had a weird grace about joking around with me and I liked it.

I replied with a shrug as Max said her goodbyes to Lissa and Sam. When she reached Sam, I stiffened as I watched him inconspicuously lick his lips; anticipating a kiss. To his disappointment and to my satisfaction, Max just hugged him.

Max and I walked to the car in a comfortable silence. When we reached the car, I opened the door for her and she climbed into the front seat. I walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. The silence continued till she decided to break it.

"How is your project coming along," she questioned in the darkness.

I was a little surprised she remembered about the project. Lissa doesn't even remember about it, much less what my major is. "I hit a snag," I replied, shrugging one shoulder. "How's your music?"

"I hit a snag," she mimicked me. I looked over at her to see her smiling at me and couldn't help but crack a half-smile.

We fell into silence again, but this time I broke it. "Are you okay?" I questioned, keeping my eyes on the road.

"What do you mean…?" Max asked, confused.

"I mean about last week," I answered, still refusing to look at her, "Are you okay?" I repeated.

"Oh," she said in realization. "Of course I'm okay," she said confusion still clear in her voice.

"Do you feel guilty?" I asked after a while.

"Well yeah, but we were drunk so you can't really blame our actions," she reasoned.

"I wasn't _that_ drunk," I said after awhile. I said it so quietly that I wasn't even sure she'd hear it.

I risked a peek at her to see her reaction. She looked shocked and a little taken aback. "I mean, yeah, my head was a little dysfunctional, but I don't' know." I backtracked.

"You don't know what?" Max's steady voice pierced through the car.

"I just don't know..." I said struggling for the right words, "I guess I've just subconsciously wanted this to happen,"

This time I was smart enough to not look at Max; in fear I will backtrack when in actuality I really meant what I said. Every since she slipped through my fingers, I've had wondered what would happen if I would have fought for her. Would I be with Max right now and not Lissa? Although I know the odds are slim, that never stopped me from fantasizing Max in my arms and all mine.

After a few minutes of unbearable silence, we pulled up to her apartment building. I turned the car off and turned in my seat to get a better look at Max. After a second, she too turned in her seat to look into my eyes.

We sat there, staring in each other's eyes and savoring each other's company. It felt like an hour till I broke the silence. "Max, I need to see you," I said with conviction.

She opened her mouth to no doubt make a smart ass comment, but closed it and said, "I have classes all day tomorrow, but you can come over at three the next day,"

"I'll see you then," I said before turning to look out the windshield.

I heard her turn and open the door to step out. A second after her door shut, I was off, going to pick up my drunk girlfriend.

Lissa didn't disappoint. When I got there she was dancing on the bar while guys stared at her with mouths hanging open. I use to get pissed, but now it's routine. Lissa won't leave a bar without being pissed drunk and that usually meant I had to wait till she couldn't walk on her own so I could just carry her.

So like many times, I grabbed her off the bar and slung her over my shoulder. I carried her to the car and set her in the back because past experience has taught me that Lissa loves distracting drivers by touching them…well, _there._ Nuff said.

After about ten minutes, we were in the safety of our apartment. Lissa, like always, was in the mood, but also like always, I wasn't. I gently pushed her off me and she just pouted like a six year old.

"What's wrong with you? I'm drunk and ready to go, but you just want to sleep? I could have anyone I want! Remember that," she complained.

I am fed up with her conceited ass so instead of going all the way, I walked up to her and placed my hands on her cheeks. She was surprised when I kissed her gently, but it didn't last long till she pressed her body up against me. I thought kissing Lissa was great, but now I realized she was really sloppy and I could taste the alcohol in her mouth. There was nothing in the kiss. It just felt like two lips meeting and nothing more. Before she could get carried away, I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on hers. "Goodnight," I whispered before heading to bed.

I heard her huff when she climbed into bed and cuddle up to my back. I didn't want her touching me, hence my back to her. If I was being honest, the only person I want touching me is Max, but she didn't feel the same way.

I'm torn between loving someone who doesn't love me back and someone who loves me, but I don't return the feeling. Either be loved and miserable or love and get your heart stomped on. People say to never settle for less than your best, but I'm afraid that waiting for max to return the feelings I have for her will never come.

**Okay, so this chapter had it all. A little FAX, a new pov, and it was pretty long so I better get a butt load of reviews for that! Jkjk…but seriously ;)**

**Don't know when I'll update next so don't get your hopes up and click that little button at the bottom of the screen cuz we both know you want to. Go ahead, press the pretty review button!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just had the busiest week of my life! No joke! If I wasn't in school I was at field hockey practice. If I wasn't at field hockey practice, I was at soccer practice. If I wasn't at soccer practice, I was catching up on homework. If I wasn't catching up on homework, I was sleeping. You get it. That's all the ranting I wanted to do so…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**MPOV**

"Okay, class, for your monthly assignment, you are to compose a song. It may be any genre you desire and it must be 2-3 minutes long. No more and no less. You will present your work to the class on the last week of September…"

I tuned out as my teacher droned on and on about the project and people asked stupid questions he already answered to in his monotone speech.

Pointless questions like: "When is it due?" or "What genre can we do?" and my favorite "This isn't the cooking class I signed up for, is it?"

Everyone turned to see the class stoner looking around confusedly. We were already a half hour into class and he just figured that out. No one was really surprised he was here because he occasionally comes to our class and sits there. We're not even sure if he goes to this school…

"Mr. Stevens, please see yourself out and do not disrupt my class again," my teacher said exasperatedly.

Stoner kid over there, got up and made his way to the door before turning around to yell, "Kenya didn't do anything wrong!" And with that, he stormed out of the room while everyone busted out laughing.

My teacher sighed heavily and demanded everyone's attention. The class went by too slowly and by the time it did end, I had pages upon pages of random doodle.

One page stood out to me the most, though. In the center, I drew Fang's name in pretty cool graffiti, if you ask me. All around it was words describing the pros and cons. The pros consisted of his looks, the way he makes me feel, and the fact we know each other better than anyone else. The cons, however, consisted of one word, or rather one name: Lissa.

Could I really have the heart to steal her boyfriend, the one I set her up with? It was unthinkable when I thought about the time she was there for me when my parents were going through their divorce.

*FLASHBACK*

I sprinted the 20 blocks that separated my house from Lissa's without stopping once. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and I wondered whether they were from the wind or over what just happened back at the place I use to call sanctuary; now it's more like a horrible reminder that everything was slipping through the seams.

I bounded up the stairs to the front door and knocked rapidly on the door till Lissa's mother answered.

"Max! What happened?" she said, concern written all over her face.

"Is Lissa home?" I asked, ignoring her question. Right when I asked that, Lissa entered the room behind her mother. One look at my distraught self, she grabbed my wrist and towed me upstairs into her room without a word. We sat on her bed and the tears flowed out without my permission.

"Max, what happened?" Lissa questioned silently.

"It's all my fault. They wouldn't even be together if it weren't for me," I said between sobs. You see, my parents are getting a divorce after only fifteen years of marriage. My mother became pregnant with me when she was nineteen and married my dad. Needless to say, I was an uh-oh baby and would constantly remind me through their distasteful looks and their absence in my whole life.

Lissa pulled me into a hugged and said soothing words in my ear. "It is not your fault, Max. Your parents made the decision to get married and now they are making the decision to get a divorce. I, personally, don't see how two horrible people could have someone as kind and carefree as you,"

Lissa was right; they were horrible. They completely ignored me my whole childhood. They were always at work or on a business trip and when they were home, they would fight. Just the way Jeb looked at me practically screamed 'mistake' and he never let me forget it.

"I'm the cause of all their unhappiness." I said in a whisper.

"Maximum Ride," Lissa said sternly, "I should slap you for saying that. If they can't see what a good impact you had on their life, then they should be put in strait jackets. Even if they are blind, I'm not. Max, you are my best friend and I'll be damned if someone makes you hurt like this again."

"I feel bad for the son of a bitch who makes me cry," I said pulling back from her hug and chuckled with Lissa.

"Naw, nobody is worth your tears, and the one who is won't make you cry," Lissa said seriously and I believed her. **(I can't take credit for that quote. It was one that I found online a long time ago. It said by an anonymous person.) **

*END FLASHBACK*

After my blast from the past, I looked up to see that I had unknowingly walked to my apartment. I hate it when I do that because it just creeps me out when I totally zone out like that.

Shrugging, I walked up to my apartment and unlocked my door. I tossed everything on the couch and made my way to the answering machine. The red light was flashing so I hit the button while I made my way into the kitchen to grab lunch.

"MAX!" Lissa's voice screamed through the machine. "Meet Angel, Nudge, and me at the mall at 12:30. We need to go shopping for bathing suits for Memorial Day weekend."

I look at the clock to see that it was 12:15 already. No point in cancelling with the terrible trio. I grabbed some old Chinese and stuffed it into my mouth before heading out the door.

Ok, so I didn't have classes all day today so I could've met up with Fang, but not until I had everything figured out. He's probably going to make sure I keep my mouth shut and to tell me that it didn't mean anything. Come on, do I really think that Fang would want to be with someone like me when he already has someone like Lissa? Doubtful.

I called Lissa ahead to see where they are and she said they'll meet me at the smoothie shop by the food court. So there I was, willingly walking into my doom. I won't bore you with the whole greeting process because they do the same thing every time. They embarrass me as much as possible by screaming my name and squealing obnoxiously while trapping me in a bear hug. Every time without fail. Ugh.

"Okay, okay," I said pushing my way out of their stone grips. "Let's get this over with,"

"We are all going to enjoy this. Even you Max," Angel said as she took my hand and dragged me into the nearest store.

"EEEEK!" Nudge and Lissa squealed at the same time when they saw the sale sign. They just stood frozen for a second looking at the sign like it was a cure for cancer.

"It's just a piece of paper. If you wanna see more of it, I know this really cool invention called a notebook with hundreds of pages of paper you can stare at all you want," I said with mock excitement.

Nudge and Lissa just rolled their eyes simultaneously which freaked me out to no end. "Come on Max! We have to find you a rockin' swimsuit!" Nudge squeal excitedly before towing me to the sale racks.

That girl has supernatural powers, I'm tellin' ya. She had two swimsuits for me to try on in my size in seven seconds flat. I counted… In no time, Nudge, Lissa, and Angel all had two swimsuits and we headed to the dressing rooms.

Sound the bell for First Round: We all stepped out on the count of three and commented on each other's suits. Angel had a green one with blue flowers on it. We all agreed that it didn't do justice on her skin. Nudge, of course, has a gold sequence one that complimented her skin, but looked like she bought it in the kids department. Lissa found a simple green swimsuit that made her look like Christmas with her red hair. I had on a pink swimsuit with purple polka dots which I was surprised didn't burn my skin because it was pink…yuck!

Round Dos: Once again, at the count of three we all stepped out. Angel had on a simple purple suit and the straps were braided. We all complimented on it and demanded she get it. Nudge had on an orange bathing suit with a blue flower pattern that complimented her mocha skin. She didn't need us to tell her to buy it because by the way she keeps checking herself out in the mirror, you can tell she likes it. The second Lissa stepped out and looked in the mirror; she squealed and declared this the perfect suit. She had on a white bathing suit with three red stripes on the top.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I turned to see I was wearing a black top and purple bottoms. They were both simple, but complemented my faint six pack and my long, toned legs. I gaped at myself and saw Lissa had the same expression through the mirror.

"OMG! Max! You look hot!" Lissa said as she shook my shoulders from behind and yes, she did actually say omg…that's Lissa. She smiled and continued with her complements, "Guys won't be able to keep their hands off of you! Just stay away from Fang, he's mine," she said jokingly.

I laughed nervously at the irony. We all changed and exited the store and I looked at my phone to see that I have another class in a half hour. I tell them this and Nudge reminds me she needs her dress back from mine date so she tags along with me.

Nudge mostly rambled on about anything from interrogating me about the date to what camels think about. Yeah, she can state a three minute speech about the 'mysteries of a camel's mind'.

We walked down the hall to my door when Nudge squeals out of nowhere. I look at her alarmed and see her staring straight ahead at my door. Following her eyesight, I look at my door to see a vase of tulips on the ground outside my door.

Before I could stop her, Nudge sprinted down the hall and grabbed the card that was with the flowers. The only thing running through my mind was, 'What if it is from Fang?'.

I was praying it wasn't from Fang when Nudge ripped open the card and read aloud "Dear Max, I miss you and I want to see you tomorrow. Hope three o'clock is okay with you. From…your admirer."

I was relieved he didn't sign it, but really? I don't even like tulips. I'm more of a lily person. "A text or a phone call would have been good." I said looking at the tulips in distaste.

"AW, Max! I guess that date went well!" Nudge said.

I looked at her confused till she said, "With Sam. You must have left quite an impression on the fella." She winked.

Sam…Oh yeah! The creep who kept whispering stupid stuff in my ear the whole night. Ugh, I thought smiling politely would stop him from spitting in my ear, but poor guy couldn't take a hint. "Yup, that's where these are from," I said while opening the door and setting the flowers on my counter.

Why the hell would Fang send me flowers just to talk to me? I already know he's coming over so why send ugly flowers? He is going to get it when I see him tomorrow. He won't be able to shrug his way out of my impenetrable wall of badass-ness…? Yup, that sound intimidating enough even if it makes no sense.

"Here you go," I said to Nudge as I hand her dress over. "Take it because I'm certainly not gonna miss it,"

Nudge just smiled and rolled her eyes, "I don't get you sometimes. You have such a great body, but you do nothing to show it off. Not as much as Lissa because, let's be honest, she shows too much. I'll have to get Angel to help me shop for you sometime and throw out your whole closet. Oh my gosh! Does it ever bother fish that they are swimming in their own urine? I mean, Iggy's bathroom is so nasty that I could not see myself taking a dive in his toilet. Like, wouldn't it get in their eyes and mouth and…" I slapped my hand over her mouth to save myself from anymore scarring images of Nudge sticking her head in Iggy's toilet. Ugh, gag me with a plastic spoon.

"That's really gross and I don't even want to know your whole thought process, but I leave or I'll be late to class." I said as I slowly removed my hand from her mouth.

She nodded in understanding and left without another word. Huh, smart girl.

I headed to class and let my mind drift to where it may. Unfortunately, the only thing I could think of was Fang and not in a good way. No fuzzies or teddy bears, but more like daggers and a tazer. Yeah, I have my violent moments.

Just the balls on that guy just amazes me! Let's just send a mass text to everyone we know saying that we had sex! GREAT FREAKING IDEA! All I can say is that tomorrow at three, Fang will be cowering in a corner crying for his momma. (Insert evil laugh here)

**I will love you forever if you REVIEW! No pressure… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Go ahead and say is because we all know it's true…YOU LOVE ME! Another update in record time! I'll update like crazy on weekends, but on weekdays you'll just have to go through lavalamp withdrawal…sucks to be you. **** READ AND REVIEW like always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**MPOV**

I've been anxious all day for my little meeting with Fang. I don't know what it is about him, but he just brings out a whole new side of me. Right now, unluckily for him, he's bringing out a very angry Max. In a strange way, it's freeing to get all the anger and stress bottled up from my parents, school, and the whole incident situation out in the open.

Right now, I'm pacing in front of my door and looking at the clock every minute. I looked at my clock for the hundredth time to see that it was three o'clock exactly. I was about to resume my anxious pacing when those ugly tulips caught my eye. Even the colors screamed 'old lady' or 'Easter flowers'!

My glare from the flowers was shifted toward the door when two strong knocks sliced through the silence. All the anxiousness I was feeling seemed to multiply as I wretched opened the door to reveal a very clean looking Fang. He was wearing dark jeans and a black band t-shirt with his dark hair falling on his olive tone cheek.

Without thinking, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him inside to the safety of my apartment. I closed the door and backed Fang into a wall still holding tightly to his shirt. Fang could clearly see the anger rolling off me and said emotionlessly as always, "Well aren't we feisty this afternoon,"

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked getting to the point, surprisingly not raising my voice. I was really close to Fang at this point and remembered the last time we were this close, we were kissing. Awkward.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion flickered in his eyes briefly before it disappearing into the dark depths of his eyes. His breath smelled minty and his cool breath tickled my face. I would've shivered if I didn't have record breaking self-control. Psh! Yeah right! I was one second away from kicking a puppy.

"The flowers and the note." I said trying to refresh his memory.

"You lost me…"

Sighing out of frustration I pointed to the tulips behind me. "They were in front of my door yesterday and Nudge saw them and read the note" I said as I gripped his shirt tighter and pushed him harder into the wall.

With lightning speed, Fang slipped out of my grip and push me up against the wall with my hands above my head. I involuntarily let out a surprised gasp which made Fang smirk. "First of all, tulips are something you give to your grandma and you are more of a lily kind of girl," I blushed as he guessed my favorite flower, "Secondly, I did not send you flowers. That would be stupid considering we are trying to lie low," he practically whispered as he leaned toward me slowly.

I don't know why, but when Fang said 'we' my stomach did a little flip and I don't know if it was a good or bad flip. I was going to make a witty remark when I took in our positions. Fang had both of my wrists in one of his hands and the other secured my waist to the wall. His legs were pushed up against mine and his face was literally an inch away from mine.

I let out a frustrated huff as I strained against Fang's iron grip. I looked above my head at his hand encasing both of mine and the back down at his dark eyes.

He studied me for a second before asking, "Now, can I let you go without having to schedule a doctor's appointment for rabies shot when you attempt to bite my head off?"

I stuck my tongue out at him before he let me go. "Very mature Max," he said with a twitch of his lips.

"Likewise, Fang," I retorted. I started to walk toward the kitchen when I realized something and turned around to see him right behind me. "If you didn't send me those flowers…" I didn't finish my question before there was a knock on my door.

On the count of three lets all say, 'what a cliché!' I swear my life is like one of those corny chick flicks sometimes.

I look at Fang frantically and started pushing him toward my room. "Stay in here till I get rid of whoever is out there. Don't come out till then, Fang. I mean it," I said in a stern voice and he just shrugged indifferently. I shut the bedroom door and ran to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, I opened it to reveal a smiling Sam. Alliteration right there! Take Notes!

"Hey Sam. What are you doing here?" I greeted him, confusion coloring my tone.

"Hey Max. I just wanted to stop by to see you," he said suggesting he wanted to come in to chat some more.

Hesitantly, I stepped to the side and invited him in. He walked in casually and looked around my apartment. He seemed to be taking it all in when his gaze stopped on the tulips on my counter. "I see you got my flowers," he said turning back to me.

WHAT? Who sends someone flowers two days after they had a mediocre date? And don't get me started on his sketchy note that he didn't even sign. Ugh.

"Oh yeah. I love them, thank you," I said as politely as I could.

"Well I'm glad you liked them. I hope you don't mind me stopping by. I just really wanted to see you again," he said sheepishly. It was kind of cute the way he got embarrassed about admitting that.

I walked into the kitchen with Sam right behind me as I answered, "No I don't mind. That was really sweet of you. Do you want something to drink?" I added on to save myself from any awkwardness that would surely follow after that comment.

"Water would be fine,"

I poured both of us waters and leaned on the counter while taking a sip. And no I didn't forget Fang for all of you people who are screaming at me to get this creep out of my apartment. I just have a whole system that I'm going through step by step. Step 1: Invite the creep inside and appear earnest **COMPLETE**. Step 2: Compliment him **COMPLETE**. Step 3: Offer him a drink and appear to have all the time in the world **COMPLETE**. Step 4: Get that bastard out of my apartment! **IN PROGRESS**.

I pretend to look at the clock and fake a surprised look on my face. Sam looked at me worriedly, "What's wrong?" he said leaving his spot beside me and coming to stand in front of me.

"I totally forgot I have class in like ten minutes! Sorry, but I have to leave now," I said and patted myself on the back for my very convincing acting if I do say so myself.

Sam muttered something under his breath and I had to stain to hear him, "What did you say?" I asked him.

"I said, I wanted more time with you," he repeated and placed both his hands on the counter so that they were on either side of my hips.

Was he really going to kiss me? Now? This guy has the worst timing in the world. His lips were about to descend on mine when we heard my bedroom door open.

We both snap our heads in the direction of the noise to see Fang walking out with a DVD in his hand. "Found it, Max," he yelled and pretended to be surprise to see Sam, but I could see right through him. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" he asked innocently and I had to stifle a grin at his expression.

"Nope, I was just about to leave for class," I said, "I see you found Lissa's movie?" I added on to clear up Sam's confused expression.

Fang just nodded his head and I turned to Sam, "Sorry, but I really do have to go. Maybe I'll see you later?" I added on for his benefit.

"Yeah, I'll see you this weekend," Sam replied.

"This weekend?" I asked and tried to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Yeah, Lissa invited me to join you guys at the lake house for Memorial Day weekend," Sam said with a smirk.

I didn't see, much less hear, Fang cross the room, but in a second he was behind Sam and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Well I guess I'll see you there," Fang said and started to steer Sam towards the door.

"Wait," Sam said before slipping away from a very irritated looking Fang. "I'll drive you to class so you won't be late,"

Crap. I looked at Fang's face to see pure hate directed toward Sam. Fang felt my stare and looked into my eyes, all traces of anger melted away and he just shrugged indifferently. "I'd love that, but Fang already offered to give me a ride," I said, trying to make it sound regretful.

Sam looked hurt and I felt a little bad for being mad at him when he was just trying to be spontaneous. I peeked over his shoulder to see a smug smirk on Fang's face. "Oh, ok. Then I guess I'll see you this weekend," he said and waited for me to nod before turning towards the door.

I grabbed my bag and pretended to bustle around to gather all my stuff before the door shut and it was just Fang and me again. Fang leaned against the closed door and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked at him for a second and tried to decipher any emotion hiding in his eyes, but found none. Frustrated and relieved, I dropped all of my things and plopped myself on the couch.

Fang shrugged off the door and came to sit next to me. He propped one leg on the couch and bent it so it didn't hit me. He turned towards me and studied me before saying, "You excited for this weekend?"

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. "I guess so. I mean Memorial Day Weekend is always fun…" I trailed off.

"and even more fun now that your boyfriend is going," Fang added on. My eyes snapped open and I turned to stare at Fang's emotionless wall.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said quietly.

Fang looked into my eyes for a minute and I thought I would've fell over under his gaze it I wasn't sitting down. He shrugged and said, "He sure looked like it when he was an inch away from you,"

I was a little flattered that Fang would be jealous, but also mad that he was mad at me for _almost_ kissing a guy when he has a freaking girlfriend! How does that work?

I sighed heavily before reassuring Fang, "I don't like Sam like that and you of all people should know that." I don't even know why I'm trying to convince Fang that I don't have feelings for Sam. "Why did you come here, Fang?" I asked in attempt to change the subject.

He let out a small frustrated sigh and said, "I don't know,"

I was a little hurt. I don't know why I'd feel that way, but I guess I was hoping for a different answer. I nodded and looked away in attempt to hide my disappointment. "Can you promise me something?" I asked him and turned to see him looking at me.

"Anything," he said earnestly and made my heart jump.

"Can you promise me there won't be any awkwardness between us over the weekend?"

He seemed to contemplate this before promising me there would be no awkwardness of any sort. "Can you promise me something?" he asked me in return.

"Anything," I replied, mimicking him.

"Never mind," he said after hesitating for a while.

Curiosity got the better of me so I pressed for his question. I placed my hand on his and he didn't waste time to lock his fingers in place. "You can ask me anything. You know that, right?"

He nodded and sighed heavily. He looked into my eyes and it was so intense that I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. "Can you promise me not to kiss him?" he asked, still looking into my eyes.

I was shocked at his request and just kept staring into his dark brown eyes. "It's just, when I saw him about to kiss you…" he trailed off and shook his head slightly. I noticed how he didn't say Sam's name and just referred to him as 'he' and 'him'.

Unable to speak, I just nodded my head to see Fang let out a relieved breath. I know I should be mad at him for not wanting me to kiss a guy while he can kiss his girlfriend anytime he wants, but I couldn't bring myself to hate Fang. There was a stronger emotion behind our relationship and I didn't know what it is.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Anytime," I replied and mentally sucker punched myself in the gut for my bonehead reply.

Fang smirked and looked down at our hands that were still clasped together. I looked down too and noticed that I like the way his calloused hand felt in mine. I like the way his fingers perfectly fit in the spaces between mine. I like Fang more than just a friend.

At that thought, I tore my hand away from his and stood up abruptly. Hurt flashed across Fang's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

I couldn't have feelings for Fang. No, this was all wrong. He's my friend and my friend's boyfriend. Reoccurring word being 'friend' which I'm not doing such a hot job at.

"Uhh," I said so intelligently, "I told Angel I would meet up with her soon," I lied.

Fang always knows when I lie and this time was no exception judging by the way he looked at me accusingly. He got up slowly and walked to the door. "I'll see you this weekend, Max" he said over his shoulder with his back to me. Even if I couldn't see the hurt on his face I could hear it clearly in his voice and it broke my heart to see him try to hide it. With that, he opened the door and left.

Not even making it to the couch, I just collapsed there to the ground. We both knew we couldn't do this. I lied about meeting Angel and he left without pointing out my lie.

It may be corny to say, but my heart just ached painfully in my chest. I don't know if it was the longing for Fang and the way he made me feel, the guilt of my feelings for someone who I can never call my own, or the look on his face and the realization that I'm the one who put it there.

And no, for all of you people who take an intense moment and turn it into comical moment, it was not heart burn and I do not need to borrow your pepto bismol. Geez…

After I regained my composure, I stood up with my head held high and repeated in my head, 'everything will work out'. Even if I would want it to work out in my favor, I have to think of others first and that is exactly what I'm going to do.

**Hoped you liked it! Please Review! I want any comments and suggestions. BTW, what point of view do you want next? And Zezemi, I LOVE YOU WITH A BURNING PASSION (hope that doesn't creep you out). Haha jkjk, but seriously I love your feedback and your probably a freaking psychic because I tried to trick all of you, but you saw right through me! Nice work, but I guess I have to be more unpredictable… ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**YEAH! NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry to keep ya hanging. This week was spirit week and the theme was Disney. My friends and I dressed up in theme every day! It was a lot of fun. Anyways…hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**MPOV**

The weekend I've been dreading is finally here…Memorial Day weekend.

Who wouldn't be excited to stay in a house and go to the lake in swimsuits with the best friend's boyfriend who you slept with behind that friend's back? Oh, and don't forget the creepy, but sometimes sweet, stalker I call Sam. That's three days of constant reminders of what a terrible person I am and the fact I just realized I may like Fang just makes it that much more enjoyable. Must I point out that that's sarcasm because if you thought I was serious then you probably shouldn't be reading this unless you want to seriously confused.

The knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts and I walked over to answer it. I open the door to reveal a very anxious looking Lissa. Once I opened the door wide enough, Lissa tackled me so I was on the ground.

"Are you excited for the best weekend of your entire life?" she squealed.

I chuckle to myself at her excitement and answered, "Hell yeah! Come on and help me carry my bags," I said pointing to my suit case and small duffel bag.

Eyeing the bags, Lissa grabbed my purse that was on the counter instead. She noticed my annoyed expression and held up her free hand to reveal her newly polished nails, "Just got them done like an hour ago."

I rolled my eyes as I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder and rolled my suit case behind me. After successfully making it down the stairs without totally eating it, Lissa and I started off toward the car that was parked in front of my apartment.

I looked up to see Fang's lean figure leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his chest. My eyes connected with his dark orbs before his eyes flickered to my bags. His eyes flashed back to mine as he shrugged off the car and walked over to us.

"I'll take this," he said as he grabbed the bags from my hands. Just like the night of the date, his fingers grazed mine and an electric current spread through my whole body just from that split second of contact. Hmm…I wonder how it would feel if we held hands, or if his hands were on my hips, or when my legs are wrapped around his waist…

I mentally slapped myself across the face for thinking all those thoughts and right in front of Lissa too! Well, it's settled, I'm going to hell.

I brushed off my mental thought process and slid into the backseat that I just noticed had two other occupants. I slid into a window seat to see Sam in the middle and Angel by the other window seat. Once Sam saw me, his boyish smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up. I smiled politely back and his smile grew wider in return.

After everyone has gotten situated into their rightful seats, I turned to take in Sam's muscular body sitting in the tiniest seat in the car. I chuckled a little and he instantly turned his head to stare at me questioningly. "What?" he asked confused.

"You have to sit `bitch'" I replied. **('Bitch' is what my sisters and I call the middle seat because no one ever wants to sit in the middle. When someone is finally forced to sit in the middle, we call them our bitch. Hehe)**

An evil smirk replaced his confused look and I was surprised to see that look on someone like Sam. "Oh, really?" he almost growled.

Uh…yeah? I mean, you're sitting bitch right now? What the hell is this boy on? I was about to voice the first part when his strong arms grabbed my waist. In one swift moment, Sam picked me up and slid me onto his lap as he slid into the window seat. "Looks like the roles have been reversed," he whispered into my ear. With that, he slid me off his lap and into the middle seat. All while in a tiny car. Not gonna lie, that was impressive.

I faked a huff of annoyance because now he looked more comfortable. He smirked at me before looking out his window.

Having no window of my own to look out of, I turned to look at the road ahead of us. That lasted about half a second when two black orbs caught my eye.

Fang was glaring at a clueless Sam through the rearview mirror and I just noticed his white knuckles that were gripping the wheel painfully tight. Anger was clearly rolling off his body and was directed toward the boy who was so close to me that his arm was touching mine. Fang must have felt my stare because after a second his eyes connected with mine. His eyes softened a bit, but I could still detect the anger clear within them.

We would've continued our stare down if Lissa hadn't broken it by turning around in her seat to face me. Her eyes flickered to Sam who felt her stare and turned to look at her questioningly.

"So, how have you two been?" Lissa asked, suggestively.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to stall. Unfortunately, I knew it wouldn't last long.

Lissa let out a sigh and turned to Sam, knowing she won't get anything out of me. "Have you kissed her yet?" she asked Sam.

"Lissa!" I almost yelled at the same time Sam said, "No." turning red as tomato.

Completely ignoring me, Lissa asked Sam, "What? Why not?"

"I wanted to," he said quietly as my mouth open agape and looked at Lissa, begging her to stop. I did not like the way this was going and what with Fang here, I knew it wasn't going to end well.

Lissa being, well, Lissa, just had to push even more despite my silent pleads. "Well stop being such a pussy and do it already,"

I was about to yell at her and say that that was over the line when the thing I most dreaded, happened. Sam's large hands grabbed my face and he smashed his lips onto mine roughly. It was nothing like...what I imagined and no I was sooo not going to compare him to a certain someone…

His kissed me while I held my hands up to show that I did not want this. It took the kid a while to see that I was not kissing him back till he pulled away. Despite my lack of interest in the kiss, he still looked smug. He obviously hasn't been kissed before because if he thought that I enjoyed that then he is seriously mistaken.

"That's all there is to it," Lissa said as smugly as Sam's smirk.

I looked between the two of them with a 'you've GOT to be kidding me' expression that was wasted on the two most clueless people I've ever met. I look over at Angel with the same look and she just laughed at my expression. Wow, thanks bud.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I let out a huff and glare ahead. I was faintly aware of Fang's stiff figure. I looked into the mirror and waited for him to look at me so I could read him. I knew he knew

I was looking at him because I saw his shoulders relax a little, but he refused to look at me.

There is no way in hell he has the right to be mad at me. I did nothing to provoke Sam's actions! He can thank his girlfriend for that. There I go again; why should I care what Fang thinks or reacts? He should just mind his own business.

Ugh, this is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

We arrived at the lake house and got settled in. I was unpacking my stuff when Nudge burst into my room with an earsplitting squeal and jumped on my bed. "Lake time!" she yelled repeatedly.

I laughed at all the energy she had. "Okay, okay. I'll meet you down by the dock in ten," I said.

With one last squeal and a few more jumps, Nudge left my room. Without her presence, my room felt quieter and in a way lonelier.

Sighing to myself, I grabbed my swimsuit and made my way into the bathroom down the hall. I slipped on the purple suit I got with the terrible trio and tied a wrap around skirt securely to my waist.

I opened the door and was about to make my way to the dock when I spotted Fang walking down the deserted hallway toward the bathroom I was in.

Making a split decision, I grabbed Fang's wrist and pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned around and noticed he was in fact in his swim trunks. My eyes briefly trailed down to his tan eight pack that looked so good in contrast to his black trunks.

I flicked my eyes to his face to see him staring at me intently because even though he had abs to kill, his eyes are my favorite feature about Fang. "Why have you been ignoring me?" I questioned.

Of course the emotionless rock just shrugged. I knew why he was avoiding me; it was because Sam had kissed me, but still it'd be nice for him to just tell me straight out. "He kissed me, you know that right? I didn't kiss back," I told him.

Once again he just shrugged and nodded a little to switch it up a bit. "Remember our promise of no awkwardness? I won't forget my promise to you too," I added.

"I remember," he replied huskily.

I sighed in relief. At least he's speaking now, even if it is a two worded sentences. I turned to open the door when a hand shot out from behind me and shut the door. I turned around to see Fang's hand on the door by my head and the other resting on my hip.

My breathing hitched as Fang stared into my eyes with a whole new intensity that gave me a vulnerable feeling. My lips parted slightly as he slowly leaned forward and gently placed his lips on mine. My mind just shorted out and I didn't think about anything. I didn't think of Lissa, Sam, or the rest of our friends who were waiting for us down by the dock. I just felt this kiss which was a million times better than Sam's chapped, amateur lips.

At first it was just innocent and sweet kisses, but then it escalated to more hungry and intense kissing. Fang pressed my body up against the door and his body. Not even thinking about it, I hitched my leg on his hip and he grabbed my other leg to do the same. My body melted into Fang's as if it belonged there. It's hard to explained, but we just sort of fit together somehow.

With my legs wrapped securely around Fang, he turned around and set me down on the counter. I used my legs to pull him closer to me, if it were possible to get closer to him. One of his hands that was on my back moved from its place to the tie of my skirt. He slowly pulled one of the strings and my skirt fell to the floor; leaving me in just my swimsuit.

My hands were tangled in his hair when I pulled back for air. Fang made his way down my neck and left a hot trail of wet kisses from my jaw line to my collarbone. A moaned escaped my lips at the sensation the kisses Fang was leaving were giving me. I felt him smirk against my neck as he brushed his lips up and down my neck.

I was in pure bliss when reality barged its way in. One second I was just thinking, 'Fang,' and now I'm thinking, 'crap!' Gasping I pulled back and jumped down from the counter and grabbed my skirt from the ground. Without looking at Fang, I dashed out of the bathroom and sprinted to the back door that led to the dock.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped outside and plastered a fake smile on my face that no one would be able to see through except for the one person I so desperately wanted to fool.

**TaDaa! Hoped you liked it! If you did, then review! If you didn't, still review! Next chapter will be in FPOV and sorry to those who wanted this chappie to by in FPOV, but I had already half written it throughout the week. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up this weekend, but no promises because I have a field hockey tournament and a soccer game. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Peace Out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Whadup? Second update of the weekend! Yes, I know you're green with envy, but try to control yourself. Haha! Jkjl! Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Part 2 of day 1**

**FPOV**

AGAIN? Seriously? She ran away from me again after we made out for a solid three minutes? I just can't believe I didn't see that one coming. Usually I'm not slow, but right now I'm feeling like Einstein behind a car wheel. Clueless. **(For those of you who are confused, Einstein never learned how to drive a car. In case you're wondering, yes I did reward myself for being so smart with a cookie and pat on the back. ****)**

Max is the single most frustrating person in the world and yet I can't stay away from her. There is just something that keeps pulling me toward her like magnets. When I see her, my body relaxes as if it has been deprived of her presence for too long. When I look into her gentle chocolate eyes, I get that whole rush feeling like I'm free-falling to the earth. It's scary, yet exhilarating.

After I realized I have been staring at the door blankly for a while, I decided it was time to head down to the dock before they come looking for me.

I ran down there and was greeted by everyone, but a certain someone. I went over and set my towel down .

"Max," I heard Sam call which made my head swing around to look at him, "you should probably put some sunscreen on." He said with a bottle of sunscreen in hand and a smirk on his face.

Well that sneaky little bastard. If he thinks that he will get any chance to so much as lay a finger on Max, then he has another thing coming. I was glaring at Sam so intensely that I thought that he'd burst into flames until Max said, "You're right," I swung my head to look at her in shock. Well as 'shock' as I could look.

She smirked at me before she turning to Nudge who was laying out already with earphones in her ears, "Nudge, can you get my back?"

Pulling out one of her earphones, Nudge replied, "Sure Max. Come over here," she patted the towel next to her, oblivious to Sam's pitiful attempt.

Sam tried to hide the disappointment from his face, but I could still see it clearly. I couldn't help the smirk that crept its way across my face as I ran and cannon balled into the lake followed by Iggy.

*LINE*

So here I am, sitting on the couch with Iggy, Gazzy, and Sammy boy, waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. It took all of us about half an hour to get ready, but we've been sitting here for an hour and a half waiting for them.

Angel and Nudge were the first two to come down. Angel was wearing a white flowy skirt that was two or three inches above the knee and a blue shirt thingy. What? I'm not a freaking fashion expert, jeez. When Nudge came down in her pink dress, Iggy, being the romantic sap he is, rushed over to her and picked her up to spin her around. Nudge giggled like a maniac and kissed him on the cheek when he set him down.

Gazzy decided to take this moment to make a gagging noise and fall out of his chair to pretend he was choking. Iggy glared at him while Angel came over and lightly kicked her brother.

"Like you don't do that sappy stuff with a certain someone," Angel said while sitting down.

We all looked at Gaz in shock and he jumped up off the ground and immediately turned red. "Gazzy finally found someone to put up with his bodily functions?" Iggy said in mock shock. Ooo that rhymed.

"NO!" Gaz said a little too defensively.

We all looked at Angel because she has this strange way of knowing everyone's business. It's kinda freaky, but it came in handy at times like these. "Gazzy has been sweet on this girl Mackenzie for some time and she is sweet on him for some unknown reason. They already had two dates together," she added, looking smug.

"Two dates? Why didn't you tell us? I could've came over and dressed you even though you're a guy and all. Oooh, where did you take her? Was there any awkward silences? Of course there wasn't because you had TWO dates, not one. Oh, please tell me thsjdsk…" I stared at Nudge's mouth as she ranted. Seriously, her mouth moves at lightning speed.

I was too busy staring at Nudge's motor mouth to notice that Lissa and Max had made their way down the steps. It was actually Max's hand that was covering Nudge's mouth. "I thought that was your job," she directed toward Iggy who just shrugged. Max smiled to herself before she turned to Angel and asked, "What's Nudge ranting about this time?"

Nudge huffed as Angel explained about Gazzy and Mackenzie, but I just zoned out as I took in Lissa and Max's appearance.

Lissa was wearing a black skirt that showed off her toned legs. Her shirt was a very revealing pink top, but that didn't really surprise me. She curled her hair and pulled it half up and half down. Any guy, including myself, would've been drooling all over her if Max hadn't been standing right next to her.

Max was wearing tight jeans that emphasized her long toned legs that seemed to go on forever. She was wearing a loose purple top with intricate beading on the straps. Her top made her tan glow and she wasn't wearing a drop of makeup except for the lip gloss that made her lips look full and irresistible. Her hair fell loosely past her shoulders in loose curls.

Now I know why Iggy felt the urge to pick Nudge up because that's exactly what I wanted to do to Max right now. Of course Max doesn't feel the same way though. This is why I'm with Lissa, because at least she has feelings for me and I think I have feelings for her…And don't look at me like I'm crazy! What's wrong with wanting to be loved by someone when the one you love doesn't love you back?

I know saying that I love Max may come off as strong considering that we aren't dating, but I already know her like the back of my hand. I know the face she makes when she's debating with herself in her head. I know that she slightly purses her lips when she's frustrated. I know that she can't look you in the eye when she lies. I know she's had a rough childhood and I hate it that I wasn't there to help her when she needed it. I know that she tucks her hair behind her ear when she's uncomfortable whether or not there is any hair that is loose. I know almost everything there is to know about Max, but I want to know more. I want to be more to her.

I was brought out of my daydream when Nudge clapped her hands together once to get everyone's attention, "Are you guys ready or what?"

"Hey, we've been waiting on you girls," Sam pointed out.

"Whatever, let's just gooo," Nudge said while pulling Iggy along with her.

Ten minutes later, we pull up to a local bar called Bar Louie. It wasn't the nicest of all bars, but it wasn't totally sketchy.

Everyone got out of the cars with Nudge and Lissa in the front, of course. Iggy and Gazzy right behind the two eager party animals. Then it was Angel and Sam right behind the two pyros, trying to weave through the crowd. That left Max and I in the back.

Max and I were barley in the place before we lost our group because it was that crowded. Using my height as an advantage, I searched over top of people's heads and spotted everyone heading towards the bar.

Without even thinking about it, I placed my hand on the small of Max's back and leaned down so my lips almost touched her ear. Max jumped a little, but I'm guessing it was my surprise touch and not the electric current that I felt going through my hand. "They're this way," I said in her ear as I started guiding her with my hand through the crowd.

It was so jammed pack in there that everyone was literally pressed up against everyone else. At one point, Max and I got pushed by these people and I would've yelled at them if Max wasn't in my arms. Both of her hands lay on my chest and my hands were on her waist, trying to steady her so she wouldn't fall. She looked up at me and I looked down at her and everything stopped.

I loved being this close to Max. I could see the faint freckles that dusted her cheek and I could count every one of her eyelashes because she was that close. BONUS! There was no room to possible run away.

Her lips parted slightly and I was about to lean in to kiss her when we heard, "There you guys are," Max and I snapped our heads in the direction of the voice to see Angel making her way through the crowd.

Max and I immediately dropped our hands and looked at her. "Yeah, it's really crowded in here," Max said casually over the noise of the crowd.

"Well here, hold my hand and we'll make a train so I can lead you to the group," Angel said while grabbing Max's hand.

She started steering us toward the group, but not before I grabbed Max's hand. She jumped a little again and looked at me questioningly. "I don't want to get lost," I said close to her ear again.

She rolled her eyes, but smile as she pulled me along after her.

Once we reached everyone, Max slightly squeezed my hand once before letting it go and I, for the life of me, could not understand what that meant.

Despite the crowd, the bar was pretty fun. We all talked, well more like yelled to each other just to be heard. We all had drinks except for me because I dubbed myself the driver of tonight.

I was standing by the bar with Lissa when I spotted Max and Sam. Sam was bringing over a drink for Max when he placed his hand on the small of her back as I did not too long ago. Just like me, he leans down and whispers in her ear. Unlike me, Sam drifted his lips to Max's neck and I just turn around because I couldn't see that.

I guess if Max is happy and wants to move on I should let her. I don't want to burden her anymore with our secret. She's in a really tight situation where she has to choose between her best friend or me. Well I might as well try to be happy myself.

I look over at Lissa who's flirting with the bartender who looked to be our age. I place my arm around my waist and pull her into my side. She looks at me surprised because I've been distant with her for the last couple days.

I lean over to whisper in her ear, "You better stop flirting with the bartender or he might just take you away," I explained.

She smirk at my protectiveness and stood on her tippy toes to say, "What? You jealous or something?"

I just shrugged and kept my arm around her waist the whole night. Occasionally, I would sneak glances over at Max to see her talking to someone and every time I wished that she was looking over at me so I could look into her eyes and read her. Not once did Max and I connect eyes and I guess that was good because we have a tendency to have a staring contest.

It was nearly two when we all finally got home and went to bed, but I couldn't fall asleep for the life of me. Frustrated, I got up without disturbing Lissa and went down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

I poured myself a cold glass and sat on the counter top in complete darkness. With my black shirt and black pajama pants, I blended into the dark kitchen.

I sat there in silence for a good ten minutes till I head quiet footsteps coming down the stairs. The figure entered the kitchen and I could already tell it was Max because eyes adapted to the dark enough to see the person was a girl 2. All the girls I was sure were pass out and Max didn't drink that much to pass out, and 3. The person had really quiet footsteps that could only belong to the one and only sneaky Max.

Max opened the fridge and the light illuminated the whole kitchen. I smirk in anticipation to her reaction to me as I cleared my throat. She didn't disappoint. Max spun around with her hand over her heart and I could hear her heavy breathing.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked me, trying to catch her breath.

"Couldn't sleep," I said with my trademark shrug.

Once she regained her composure, Max turned around and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. She closed the door and flipped the kitchen light switch so part of the kitchen was lit up.

I closed my eyes as the sudden light blinded me and Max just laughed at my expression. I heard her moving around the kitchen, but I couldn't see anything yet. After my eyes adapted to the brightness, I opened them to see Max sitting right beside me with a glass of milk and a bag of cookies.

I looked at her questioningly as she answered, "My grandma use to tell me to have milk and cookie when I couldn't sleep at night. It reminds me of her and when I'd spend the night at her house," she said matter-of-factly.

I nodded in understanding before blurting out without even meaning to, "How's Sam?" Didn't I already decide I was going to let her live her life? I want her to be happy and if that douche bag makes her happy, then so be it.

"How's Lissa?" she countered.

We sat in stillness and silently agreed to never talk about Lissa and Sam to each other. Not until this whole situation blows over.

Max sighed heavily before breaking the deafening silence, "What happened?" she asked as she looked at me.

I looked at her confusedly and she clarified, "How did all these feelings just spring up over night?"

"They didn't. I've had feelings for you the moment I met you," I said quietly.

*FLASHBACK*

We still had three more days till classes started and freshman year at Arizona University. Everyone had to get up here early to settle in, but now that I was settled in I had nothing else to do.

I walked out of my dorm and started down the hallway when I saw this girl kneeling at a door trying to pick the lock.

She had light brown hair with streaks of blonde in them and her body was long and toned. Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell that she was gorgeous.

Being the helpful person I am, I snuck up behind her and said, "Either I witnessed your epic fail at breaking into that room or your locked out," I said and to my satisfaction saw her jump a little.

She looked up at me sheepishly before saying, "Actually, I was going to pull a prank on my friend, but I've hit a snag," she said gesturing to the lock.

I shrugged and knelt down next to her, "I can do that," I said and took the tools out of her hands. It took me little over a minute, but I got it open.

I followed her inside the room to see her bustling around the room. It took her five minutes to gather up all the guy's clothes and set up a stand above the door that would tip over water when it opens. I don't know how she did it, but I was impressed.

"So why are you pranking this poor guy," I asked out of curiosity.

She grabbed the bag with all his clothes and walked past me saying, "He broke my clock."

"Remind me to never make you made," I said almost inaudibly, but she still heard me because she just smirked. "What are you going to do with the clothes?" I asked cautiously as we walked down the hallway.

She shrugged and said, "I'm going to dye them all pink,"

"You're evil,"

"I prefer evil genius because admit it, you wouldn't have thought of a better plan," she taunted.

I just shrugged, "You could replace his shampoo with hair remover," I suggested and immediately regretted it when a huge grin spread across her face. "Uhhh, forget I said that,"

"I like you," she said as she extended her hand, "I'm Max,"

I shook her hand and replied with a simple, "Fang".

She wrinkled her nose and I have to admit, she looked damn cute right then. "My real name is Nick," I clarified.

"Ohh," she said in realization. She took a step back as if to study me.

I stared at her as she looked me up and down. "You checking me out?" I asked, smugly.

She just shrugged indifferently and added, "What's there to check out?" she said innocently.

"Ouch," was all I could say in my shock state. I just met Max and she was already dissing me like we've been friends forever and strangely, I kinda liked it.

She laughed and it sounded so carefree that I wanted to hear it again. "Fang suits you though," she added probably for my benefit.

We were turning a corner when Max pulled me to the side as a tall guy with blue eyes and blonde hair was walking down the hall. "That's Iggy," Max explained.

I nodded as we intently watched Iggy pull out his key to unlock his door. Even though I didn't know the kid, I still held my breath in anticipation. He turned his key and opened his door and walked in.

At that moment we heard a loud thud and the sound of water crashing to the floor. "MAX!" he screamed.

We sprinted down the hall and kept quiet till we were safe outside. We were in front of the entrance when we both busted out laughing. Well I just chuckled, but that was like a laughing attack for me.

"That was so great," Max gasped out between laughs.

We kept laughing till I saw Iggy making his way outside through the glass doors. I quickly grabbed Max and dove behind some bushed that were nearby.

Right as we hit the ground, I heard Iggy call out Max's name again and storm off in the opposite direction of us.

We resumed our laughing, but I stopped when I noticed than we were both laying on the ground and Max was on top of me. Her hands were on my shoulders while mine were on her hips, securing her to my body.

Max seemed to realize this too because her laugh died and I instantly missed the sound already. She looked down into my eyes as I looked up into hers. Her eyes were so mesmerizing that I didn't want to leave the spell they had me under.

Without thinking about it, I grabbed a loose lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear so I could see her whole face. My fingers lightly brushed her cheek and she blushed as a spark went through my hand.

All too soon, Max got up and mumbled, "Um, thanks for your help."

"No problem," I responded, getting up. The moment was gone just as quickly as it came.

*END FLASHBACK*

As we sat in silence, I relived that day and wished that I could somehow do something to change the outcome.

Every day after that incident, I tried to get close to Max, but she'd just push me onto her friend, Lissa. Lissa was pretty, no doubt about that, but she wasn't what I was looking for.

After a while, it felt useless to even try to get close to Max so I gave in and went on a couple of dates with Lissa and now here I am. We've been going out for almost four years and I'd been content until that night with Max.

Max blushed and turned her head away in attempt to hide it from me, but I had already seen it.

Acting on impulse, which I've seemed to be doing a lot lately, I slid off the counter and stood in front of Max and placed my hands on either side of her. Her eyes locked with mine and I knew neither of us would be breaking it anytime soon.

"Max, I can't stop thinking about you and I hate seeing you with him. I felt something in that kissed we shared and I feel something every time we touch. I know you feel it too or you wouldn't always run away," I said as I slowly got closer and closer to her face, "I want you to give me a chance because I want to be with you," I finished as I closed my eyes and kissed Max.

At first I was scared that she didn't feel the same way, but then she was kissing me back. Her hands tangled in my hair and my hands grabbed her waist to hold her close to me. Her legs wrapped around me like they had in the bathroom and brought me even closer to her. The sound of our kisses was the only sound in the quiet house, but right now it was just Max and me. It was just us.

We were kissing each other fiercely when Max pulled away. She looked around, avoiding my eyes. "I…uh…"she said before jumping off the counter and out of my grasp and darted for the stairs.

She would've made it too, if I weren't already expecting her to run. ;)

Before she even made it out of the kitchen, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me. She thrashed silently in my arms, but I just held her to me. Once she settled down, her voice broke through the silent kitchen, "Just let me go, Fang," she begged quietly.

I shook my head, "No, I let you slip through my fingers once before and I'm never doing that again. So if you want me to let go then look me in the eye and say it because as long as you're in my arms, I'm not going to let you go, Maximum."

Everything was still for a minute. The silence dragged on and the fear of losing Max all over again hit me hard. I really fucked up this time.

I was about to retreat to my room when Max turned in my arms and smashed her lips to mine. I got over the shock quickly and kissed Max with all the emotions I was feeling. Joy, relief, passion, and dare I say, love.

We broke apart after some time, but kept our foreheads together and kept our eyes closed. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Max accepted me. Max feels the same way. Max is in my arms and isn't running away!

I opened my eyes to see Max looking at me with a smile. "What?" I asked with that goofy smile refusing to leave my lips.

"I thought I'd never see the day when you would actually smile," Max said, touching my lips with her fingers.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her again. After a while, we both decided it was time to go to bed. I grabbed Max's hand and we walked as slow as possible up the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs, we walked slowly to Max's door; anything to prolong this moment, we'd do.

We stopped in front of her door and looked at each other. "What do we do now?" Max asked me as if I had the answer.

I sighed heavily and leaned up against the door frame. "Well I'm going to break up with Lissa…" I started.

"Not yet, though," Max cut me off. I looked at her for an explanation and she sighed before saying, "This is supposed to be a fun weekend and you breaking up with Lissa will just ruin everything. At least wait till we get back," she compromised.

"I'm a very impatient man, Max," I said coming closer to her with a smirk.

She chuckled quietly before her face fell and she looked down at the ground, "I don't want to hurt Lissa," she quietly said.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and pulled her face up so I could look her in the eye. "I don't want to either, believe me. I've dated her for almost four years and I've seen her in many different lights, but I can't lose you." I said earnestly.

Max smiled hesitantly before standing on her tip toes to peck me on the lips. "G'night," she whispered.

"Goodnight," I said as she slipped into her room.

I turned around and walked to my room. I opened the door quietly and crawled into bed without disturbing Lissa.

I laid there and replayed the last twenty minutes with Max. I can't believe that all just happened. I kissed her and she kissed me. Max in my arms.

I wonder how Max will act around me tomorrow. I wonder how I'll act. All I know is that tomorrow will either be normal or very uncomfortable. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**WHOA! I didn't notice how long that was till I was done typing it. Whatever! I better gets some reviews because a) major faxness and b) loooong chapter. Won't be able to update till the weekend so you'll just have to wait till then…suckers! MWHAHAHA! Jk **


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't hate me! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update over the weekend, but I seriously wasn't home for more than an hour except when I was sleeping (which wasn't very much). I had a field hockey tournament, two soccer games, family party, and friend party! I'm so exhausted, but I hope it didn't translate in my writing…ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**MPOV**

So there I was, in a dreamless sleep and snuggled into my comfy quarters when my door swung open with a loud slam.

I groaned and rolled over so my back was to the intruder. I was determined to get at least one or two more hours of sleep or I might kick a puppy.

There was an audible huff before the intruder crossed the room and relentlessly jumped up and down on my bed. I heard giggling before I groaned and faced the person who was going to wake up in the lake tomorrow morning on nothing but a floating device.

I squinted my eyes because of the streams of light filtering through my window when I saw the all too familiar curly blonde hair and bright smiling blue eyes. Angel sat crossed legged on my bed with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Wakey, Wakey. Eggs and Bakey!" she said with a, well, angelic smile.

Ugh, now I know I won't be able to throw Angel into the lake…I'll have to think of something else…

"You wouldn't dare try anything on me, would you Maxie?" she asked innocently.

I grunted as I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, "You said there was eggs and bacon?" I said as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yup, Iggy made a bunch of food," She said bouncing on my bed again while still sitting crossed legged.

I got up and went over to the mirror and pulled up my hair in a messy pony tail. I turned around and saw Angel still sitting on my bed. Her bouncing had stopped and she looked to be deep in thought as she stared down at my comforter.

I cautiously sat on the bed and looked at her, "What's up?"

"Well…nothing. It's stupid," she said in a rush.

"You can tell me Angel. I won't get mad if that's what you're worried about," I reassured her.

She sighed heavily before quietly asking, "Is there something going on between you and Fang?"

Shit.

Stupid mind reader. I forgot that Angel knows everything about everyone because she can read all of us like a freakin James Patterson book. **(Hehe. Couldn't help myself)**

I sat in shocked silence before she looked up at me. I wiped my face of any emotion and replaced it with a generally confused face. "No, why would you even ask? Fang and I are best friends and have been since freshman year,"

"Oh, ok." She sighed in relief.

Wow, I fooled Angel. Give me a second so this can sink in…HOLY SH

"Why did you think there was something going on between Fang and me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well," Angel began, looking down at my comforter and fidgeting with her fingers, "it's just, when I saw Fang catch you before you fell in the bar…I don't know. It's stupid" she finished with a nervous laugh.

"The only way that statement would be stupid is if you said that you saw Fang catch me and then the Kool-Aid man came smashing through the wall," I said and she looked up at me to show me she was smiling. "Scratch that, Kool-Aid man smashing through the bar's wall would be epic and definitely picture worthy," I added which made both of us laugh. Mission accomplished.

"I was going to say that you and Fang looked like an actual couple. Like even a better pair than Fang and Lissa or you and Sam," she said still chuckling slightly.

My laughing stopped abruptly and she looked at me with a suspicious expression. Quick! Think of a cover up! Well I already played the Kool-Aid card… "Sam and I. A couple?" I grasped my neck and made a choking noise.

She laughed at my dramatics to my relief. "He is kinda a tool…" She's refereeing to his gelled hair and Abercrombie t-shirt he wore a week ago.

We both burst out laughing at the memory till my stomach grumbled over the sound of our laughter. It seriously was that loud, no joke. I hadn't realized how hungry I was till Angel and I raced downstairs to the kitchen and when I say raced, I meant _raced._

I arrived there first and threw my arms up in the air and let out a 'whoop'. Angel came in a second after me and shot me a resentful look that turned into a smile.

"Victory lap." I said as I ran with my arms still in the air around the table where everyone was sitting at.

Iggy scooted his chair out in attempt to trip me, but I skillfully dodge it with a spin and made my way to the fridge. "Not today, Iggy," I shouted over my shoulder.

Our fridge is really old and it was one of those ones that is divided in half so the top was the freezer and the bottom was the fridge. I swung open the beast, as we like to call it, and rested my elbow on the door as I peered inside the fridge.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and before I could spin around, I felt an all too familiar calloused hand on the small of my back.

"Excuse me," Fang said as he leaned past me and grabbed an apple from the fridge. He straightened up to look at me as he took a bite of his apple, with his hand still on my back. His warm hand started rubbing soothing circles while a shiver traveled up my back. I was suddenly glad that no one could see his hand on me because the door was in the way. He smirked at me as he chewed and headed back to his seat at the table.

I smiled to myself as I grabbed the orange juice and poured myself a glass before sitting down. As usual, I piled on as much food as possible on my plate and totally demolished all of it in a minute.

* * *

After everyone ate, we headed to the lake again. The girls were setting up their towels while the guy put sunscreen on.

I was lying on my towel next to Nudge when I heard Lissa's high pitched voice call Fang's name. I would've just ignored her, but she said, "Can you put tanning oil on me?"

I peeked one eye open to see Fang shrug and grab the bottle from her. He put some oil on his hands and started rubbing her back. Lissa closed her eyes and smiled to herself as Fang worked the oil on her shoulders. I couldn't tell if he was enjoying this or not because his face was impassive as usual.

I was going to look away until I saw Lissa grab Fang's hands from behind her and placed them on her stomach so Fang could feel her flat stomach. She whispered something in his ear which I could only imagine was something along the lines of 'I want you'.

I closed my eyes immediately and tried to ignore the pang of jealousy I felt in the pit of my stomach. I shouldn't be jealous; I mean that's his girlfriend and he said he was going to break up with her. It's all an act and it's only for this weekend.

So why was I upset, you may ask? Well, children, I'm upset for three reasons so get ready for my rant and stay back at least ten feet with a helmet on.

Uno: Now, I don't know if it's my imagination or if it's the effect from my sudden jealousy, but he is really working that oil into Lissa back.

Dos: Why the hell didn't he try to dodge her like I had with Sam? After seeing Fang practically killing Sam slowly with his eyes, I avoided Sam and asked Nudge to do my sunscreen. I thought it was pretty darn sneaky of me and I even saw a smirk on Fang's face before he jumped into the lake.

Tres: Does he care at all about me or was it just a fling? I knew I was a little crazy to think he'd be interested in me, his best friend, but don't rub it in. Pun is most definitely intended.

I know I looked away before I could see what happened, but regardless I feel like a complete and total idiot.

Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. I mean, I already had my chance with Fang and I screwed it up. Lissa, no matter how crazy she drives me, deserves to be happy and Fang makes her happy. She once told me that he makes her feel safe and I don't want to be the one who takes that away from her.

Right then, I made a promise to myself. I will avoid Fang and get over him for everyone's sake because there is just no way Fang and I can be together. Now, I'm not trying to be a martyr here, but it has to be done.

* * *

Five bottles of sunscreen later, we all headed up to the house where Iggy volunteered to cook us dinner because he is the only one who can cook. While he cooked, everyone retreated to their rooms to get ready to go out.

I was staring at the three outfits Nudge had laid out for me to pick when Lissa graced me with her presence. She fell back onto my bed and let out a dreamy sigh.

I laughed a little to myself and shook my head, "Lissa, nice of you to stop by," I said to her still dreamy face.

"I just had the best make out session ever," she said still far away in la la land.

I froze and turned my back to her and pretended to look at my outfit options. I took a deep breath and repeated _Fang's her boyfriend and that's what couples do _over and over in my head. "Really?" I said, dragging the word out.

"Yup," she said popping the 'p', "We were on the bed and it would've gone farther if Gazzy hadn't interrupted," she said a little irritated.

_Fang's her boyfriend and that's what couples do. _I let out a carefree laugh, which Lissa didn't even detect, and turned toward her. "So I guess you and Fang are doing better now," I assumed.

She shrugged and sat up on my bed, "More or less. We haven't had sex in for-ev-er" she said to emphasize her point. "but that'll change tonight," she said with a wink and headed for the door. "Oh, and I like that outfit," she said pointing to the red skirt and a nice red t-shirt with a lacey design on it.

"Thanks," I said before she left.

_Fang's her boyfriend and that's what couples do. _Ugh, this shouldn't be this hard.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, dinner was ready and we all sat around the table. I sat down and immediately regretted it. To my right was Fang and to my left was Sam. My favorite people in the world. (Do I really need to note that as sarcasm because if you didn't catch that then please hit yourself on the head repeatedly)

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my right leg that made me jump out of surprise and not because I felt a shock, get that in your head, jeez. I looked at Fang out of the corner of my eye and saw him smirking as he shoveled some food into his mouth.

His thumb started making fiery circles on my leg and I couldn't take this anymore. Discretely, I slipped my hand under the table and brushed Fang's hand off my leg. Now it was my turn to shovel food in my mouth as he looked at me questioningly.

I wasn't able to enjoy Iggy delicious dinner because I was so distracted by the close proximity of Fang. His arm was literally brushing mine every two seconds. And then there was Sam who kept trying to strike a conversation with me, but all I'd give him is one word answers. He didn't catch it though, of course…

Once dinner was over, I stood up faster than Gazzy can clear a room. Everyone looked at me, but I just shrugged coolly and mumbled, "Anxious for the bar."

Everyone stood up too and nodded in understanding except for a certain person whose eyes pierced right through me. I looked over at Fang's scrutinizing eyes. Just by looking at his eyes, I could read the hidden message that was there. He was saying _What's going on with you?_ in his own way that only I could interpret.

I silently sent back a _Nothing _that went unnoticed by everyone, but Fang.

He gave a look that said _Liar_. I just shrugged and left the room and his eyes that were singling me out. Fang and I had always had these silent conversations that even Angel couldn't interpret.

* * *

I sighed deeply as I laid my head down on my pillow. We had just gotten back from the bar an hour ago and I'm exhausted. The whole night, I avoided Fang and sadly that meant talking to Sam when Angel wasn't by me.

I was half asleep when there was a small knock at my door. "Max," Fang's voice sliced through the silence of my room.

I look over at my clock, and turning my back to the door in the process, to see that it was three in the morning. I'd been in bed for one hour after we got home just waiting for sleep, but it never came. I refused to acknowledge him and tried to act like I was sleeping. "Max," Fang whispered a little more persistent now.

When I didn't answer him he said, "I know you're awake because you usually sleep curled up in a ball."

"How did you know that?" I asked, turning around, but still laying down.

The darkness of the room made it almost impossible to see Fang, but I was able to spot him because of the moonlight from my window. He smirked at me, "Because Angel and I are the only ones who's brave enough to wake you up in the mornings."

This is true… I sat up crossed legged before asking, "What's up?"

"You're awfully awake for three in the morning," he observed as he walked over and plopped on the bed next to me.

"Couldn't sleep,"

"oh," he nodded his head as if he understood…he is pretty awake himself… "You've been avoiding me." He said as a statement as oppose to a question.

"Yeeeaaahh," I dragged on to prolong the inevitable questions that were no doubt nearing.

"Soooo," he said mimicking me, "why?"

"Fang, this is all just a fling or something. You care about Lissa and she cares about you." I admitted, avoiding his gaze.

"Max," he said with a chuckle, "I care about you way more than I _thought_ I cared about Lissa."

"Didn't seem that way at the lake or your little make out session," I said and immediately regretted it. Great, now I sound jealous. Which, I can assure you, I'm soo totally _**NOT**_. Yeah, I bolded, underlined, capitalized, and italicized it just to emphasize how sooo not jealous I am.

"Maximum Ride, are you jealous?" he said with a smirk in his voice. If only he could've heard my mental rant…

I looked up and sure enough, he had a stupid looking smirk on his face. I immediately blushed red, to my complete embarrassment. "You didn't deny it," I pointed out.

"Because it's true," he said seriously, looking into my eyes and waiting for my reaction.

My head snapped up and I looked straight into his eyes. By the look on his face, I could tell he was legit being serious. "Dame it, Fang! Then why the hell do you keep kissing me?" I whispered harshly at him and expected him to flinch, but he just stared back.

"Max," he said with a sigh and shook his head slightly, "I'm her 'boyfriend'" he made air quotes with his fingers before continuing, "If I refused to touch her, then she'll realize something is up and I can't have her watching my every move when I'm moving slowly towards you,"

I looked down at the comforter again and suddenly became very interested in a loose string. I started to twirl the string as his words replayed in my head.

That does make sense. I mean, Lissa would watch Fang like a hawk if she ever felt the tiniest suspicion that Fang was cheating on her.

I was starting to see Fang's thought process when it dawned on me, "Did you really have to try to get lucky with her though? I mean I know she is your girlfriend and all, but we've kissed and you said all this things…" I trailed off.

I was pulling at the string when I heard Fang chuckling. My head snapped up again and his eyes met mine. "No, Max, she jumped me. I kept telling her to stop when she was clawing at my clothes, but then Gazzy knocked on the door,"

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Yeah, Gazzy said he thought I was getting attacked so he knocked to see if I was okay," He added.

"Oh" I said again and slapped myself mentally for say it again.

"Yeah," he said, not chuckling anymore. We sat in silence until Fang decided to break it.

"So, that's why you've been avoiding me?" he whispered.

"That and…" I began, but I didn't know how to say it. How do you say that you don't think this is a good idea and that he should be with your best friend in a sensitive way? That's right, no one knows because no one is or will ever be in a situation like mine…Fan-Freakin-Tastic!

"and…" he prompted.

"and…." I closed my eyes and said what I wanted to say in a rush, "I don't think this a good idea; you and me, I mean. You should just stay with Lissa,"

We were silent for a minute as Fang digested this. It was agonizing, but I refused to look up, in fear that I'd change my mind once I looked at his face.

Suddenly, there was a warm hand cupping my chin. Fang lifted my chin to his face and I panicked. I couldn't look at him in the eye now; he'll see right through me. So instead, I closed my eyes as he tilted my chin up. Yes, yes, I know. How immature of me, but what can I say? I was desperate.

"Max," Fang said in a warning tone, "Can you please open your eyes?"

I shook my head no. I'll be damned if I have to open my eyes while he was so close to me. I mean, I could literally feel his body heat against my own.

"Please?" he asked again.

Again I shook my head and I heard him let out a sigh. Then I heard Fang moving closer and soon I felt his lips press gently on my right eye lid and then my left.

At that point I couldn't resist. I had to see what he was thinking and I just had to see his reaction. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Fang looking at me…in a way I haven't seen him express before.

He saw my puzzled look and whispered, still a few centimeters away from me, "I meant what I said about not letting you go,"

"But it'd be the right thing to do," I answered.

"Do you ever think about just yourself? I swear, you haven't done anything for just yourself in your entire life," Fang said exasperated.

"I do thing for myself," I said defensively, "I just have to think about what Lissa wants,"

"What do you want?" he said, avoiding the 'Lissa' subject.

I bit my lip in thought, "I don't know what I want,"

That obviously wasn't the answer Fang was hopping for because he dropped his hand and let out a frustrated sigh. "How do I make you feel?"

Safe, loved, protected, carefree, dangerous, blissful…believe me, I could go on. Instead I just stuck to, "Happy,"

"Max, you make me crazy. I feel all these emotions and I don't know what the hell half of them are," he said in earnest. "Does your heart race every time you see me?"

My throat suddenly got dry and I didn't trust myself to speak so I just slightly nodded my head. "Because mine pounds painfully in my chest every time I just see you, much less think about you. And how about when I touch you?" he said as his hand lightly caressed mine. "Do you feel goose bumps rising on your skin?"

Again, I just nodded my head. I couldn't lie to Fang because he would know. So I had to tell him the truth because either way, he'd know the answer. "because my hold body tingles in anticipation of your touch. Max, I can't stop thinking about you. You're all I think about and I don't want to just sit back and watch you move on when it could've been with me,"

I was so speechless. Fang never talks that much and his whole speech was really deep and sweet. Now I feel like a moron. First I didn't even think he liked me freshman year and now I thought that he should be with Lissa and not me. What sucks even more is that I love Fang, of course I wouldn't tell him that because it's too early, but I feel like I already know him better than anyone.

Making up my mind, I quietly said, "I should probably try to get some sleep,"

He looked hurt and disappointed as he stood up from the bed. I smiled to myself because he didn't get what I was saying. To make my point, I grabbed his hand as he turned and looked at me questioningly. "You can lay here with me for awhile," I said hopefully, looking at the way our fingers were laced together.

I looked up to see Fang with a full blown smile. It wasn't as big a smile for normal people, but for Fang, it was a huge smile. He pulled back the covers and scooted in next to me. I turned my back to him as he encircled me in his arms and pulled me flush to his chest.

I sighed in contempt as Fang burrowed his face into my neck and left small, warm kisses up and down the side of my neck. I sighed again and felt him smirk against my neck, "Goodnight, Max" he whispered into my ear so that his lips brushed against it.

"Goodnight, Fang" I whispered back as I fell peacefully into the darkness.

**3,828 Words! Ahhh, the power of Word Count. I'm soo sorry I didn't update when I said I was so I won't tell you when I will update next because I don't want to get your hopes up. Hoped you enjoyed and plz, plz, plzzzz review! I love hearing your thoughts and inputs.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, next chappie. Enjoy or die…jkjk ****…that was kinda creepy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**MPOV**

I woke up refreshed; like I've slept for a whole week without waking up. Fang had woken me up around six to tell me good morning and then went downstairs to wait for Iggy, who usually woke up around six thirty. Although Fang wasn't there to wake up with me the second time, I still had a smile on my face as I remembered last night.

It just occurred to me that we are really doing this. Together.

I stretched before crawling out of my bed. I walked over to the top of the stairs and prepared myself for the dreadful steps and pray I don't plummet down the stairs and totally eat it. Hey, it's been done before… *shudder*

Taking one step at a time, I finally made it down the stairs to see everyone already up and getting breakfast.

"The beast is awake!" Iggy shouted from his spot at the table, "Take cover!"

"Gazzy is already awake and I'd suggest a gasmask because no amount of distance will save you," I replied coolly as Gazzy sent me a glare that could melt steel.

"Why did you have to bring me into this?" Gazzy asked as he threw up his hands in the air, but I could see the smile playing on his lips.

"Easy target," Fang offered from right next to Gaz.

I stole a glance over at Fang to see him looking at me too. I blush and quickly turn my head, but not before I saw him smirk at me.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and settled into a seat at the table. It was routine now; we would finish breakfast and get ready for the lake, like we had for the whole weekend.

So here we are, at the lake with the girls setting up their towels and the guys getting ready to jump into the water…again.

I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I saw Lissa take out her bottle of oil from her bag. What would Fang do? Then I realized that I have nothing to worry about. Fang already told me that he only did it to get Lissa off his back. That calmed me down and the feeling in my stomach subsided.

"Fangy," Lissa called, "can you get my back?" she asked as she tossed the bottle to him.

Fang caught the bottle with no effort. His muscles flexed the tiniest bit and I found myself staring at his six pack. He had jumped into the lake earlier so there were still drops of water gliding down his toned body. Fuck sparkly vampires, I'd rarther have a shirtless, wet Fang.

Oops! Impure! Back to reality…Fang looked at the bottle then back at Lissa, "I'm going in the lake with the guys, but I bet Nudge would be more than happy to assist you," He replied as he tossed the bottle to Nudge.

"Am I on sunscreen and oil duty or something?" she asked incredulously, but grabbed the bottle anyways.

I smiled to myself as Fang took a running start and jumped into the lake with the rest of the guys.

Lissa huffed in annoyance and plopped herself on the towel next to Nudge.

* * *

Just like yesterday and the day before that and the day before that…we headed back up to the house and got ready to go out. And just like the other days, Iggy made dinner and we all sat around the table to eat.

"Well, this totally felt like yesterday!" Nudge said, raising her voice above the other conversations around the table to get everyone's attention, "Let's have a movie night tonight instead of going out because that's all we do and since it's the last night we should all hang out together. Just us and not all those creeps at the bar and all that smoke because now all my clothes smell like smoke…" Nudge was silenced, but not be Iggy this time.

Nudge was stopped in the middle of her rant by Lissa slamming her hands on the table once. We all snapped our heads in her direction to see an annoyed look on her face. She saw she got everyone's attention and smiled. _She's eating up all this attention._ I thought sourly to myself.

"We are _not_ having a movie night," Lissa said sternly at Nudge.

Nudge looked a little hurt by this, but Lissa didn't acknowledge her as she continued, "It's our last day and we should spend it going out because there are barley any good bars by Arizona U. Plus, who wants to stay in and have a stupid movie night? I mean, how old are we?" she asked, looking wildly around the table, as is she couldn't believe we would even consider a movie night.

"I think a movie night sounds good," Iggy stepped in. He draped his arm around Nudge and pulled her close to him protectively. Nudge gave him a small smile, but she wasn't satisfied.

"I think I'm going to stay in too," I looked right at Lissa and dared her to say something. Nudge looked at me gratefully and I just smiled at her in return.

"Me too," Fang said in a low, but certain voice.

Lissa looked at him in surprise. He looked back at her and said, "I'm tired and I don't drink much anyways,"

"What?" Lissa asked, shocked. "Since when?"

"Since," Fang put his hand on his chin and looked at the ceiling to looked to be in deep thought, "forever," he finished as he looked at Lissa again.

"Whatever," Lissa dismissed, "Anyone else?" she asked the rest of the table.

Gazzy shrunk a little under Lissa glare, so he just shook his head no. Angel and Sam shook their head no too. Sam, realizing I don't like him at all, is only going out in hopes of getting lucky and Angel was named designated driver, much to her dismay.

"Right," Lissa said and looked straight at Nudge again, "we leave in twenty," she said as she stormed out.

We all sat in silence as we heard Lissa slam the door upstairs. Iggy looked around the table before breaking the silence, "Would someone kindly remove the stick up her ass?"

We were quiet for a second before busting out laughing. Even Fang was laughing, in his own way of course.

* * *

After everyone, who was going out, had left, I went to my room to change into grey sweats and a black t-shirt that said All Time Low.

I came downstairs to see Nudge curled up to Iggy's side and Fang sitting on the opposite side of the couch. I walked around the couch and sat on the ground in front of Fang.

I leaned back on his legs for support and focused my attention on the tv. Fang and my position was not unusual because we are such close friends that it wasn't out of the ordinary.

We were half way through the movie when I heard a pair of lips smacking. I turned away from the tv to see Nudge tilting her head up and Iggy leaning his head down to kiss each other. Iggy kept pulling Nudge closer and closer till she was practically on top of him.

I was about to ruin the moment when I felt Fang shift from beneath me, then his lips were right by my ear, "I think that's our cue to leave," he whispered as his hot breath tickled the side of my face.

I nodded as I stood up and turn to wait for Fang to get up. Fang came to stand closely next to me so that our arms brushed with ever step we climbed up the stairs.

We were at the top of the stairs when I asked, "So what do you wanna do?"

He turned to face me and smirked. My heart quicken as he took my hand and steered me down the hallway toward…the window? I looked at him in confusion as I looked from him to the window and back to him again.

He rolled his eyes and opened the window to climb out. He extended his hand out to me and I took it without hesitation. He pulled me out and I found we were standing on the small section of the roof that jutted out above the front door. Fang steered me over to the right to the actual roof part that was above Angel's room.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged and laid down. I followed suit and laid down next to him. I turn my head to the side to see him looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze and found myself just staring at the starry night sky. The sky was pitch black, but the many stars lit it up. I was amazed because at Arizona University, there was no time or place to just look up at the stars.

We just laid there, staring at the stars and occasionally closing our eyes to enjoy the light breeze. It felt like we were up here for an hour when Fang broke the silence, "How is your family?"

I turned to the side to see Fang looking at me. Hmm, I wonder how long he had been looking at me…? "Couldn't tell you. I don't talk to them unless I need money and they don't talk to me unless they are feeling oddly generous that day," I said and attempted to shrug it off, but a small frown crept to my lips.

Fang was about to say something, but I didn't want to talk about my so called 'parents' so I asked him, "How's your parents?"

He sighed heavily and fixed his eyes on the stars. "Dad is still having trouble finding a job and mom is the cheerful one as always," he laughed to himself.

I've met Fang's parents once. He was the spinning image of his dad and his mom was all smiles, so unlike Fang. I chuckled at the memory of comparing Fang to his mom when I met them, "I love your mom. She's like the complete opposite of you,"

Fang smirked and shook his head, "I don't know how she does it. Just being around my dad drains my energy," he finished with a slight grimace. Fang and his dad never really saw eye to eye and especially now that Fang's dad is out of a job. The stress of money had put an even bigger strain on their relationship.

I nodded in thought as I stared at the numerous stars above me. I felt Fang staring at me, but I didn't want to take my eyes off the sky. "Tell me something about you," Fang whispered as to not disturb the peaceful silence.

I chuckled at his odd request and tore my eyes from the dark sky to look into his equally dark eyes. "What do you mean? You already know everything," I pointed out.

He shrugged one shoulder, "First kiss," he prompted.

"Tommy Winkleton," I said as I laughed at the memory. "We were ten when we were dared to kiss. So we did and when our lips touched, we instantly pulled away and ran in opposite directions. What about you? First kiss."

"Tara Amersham," he said with a smirk, "We were thirteen and going out. We figured if we were a couple then we should kiss. We broke up two days later, out of boredom."

"Ha! Beat ya!" I rubbed in his face.

"Very mature," he said with his smirk still firm on his face, "Why are you majoring in music production?"

"Music was always my escape from reality and I guess I want to make music that can take the bad from anyone's life and just make them forget, even if it is for like three minutes," I answered, "Why are you majoring in architecture?"

"I just enjoy it. My dad wanted me to follow him into the business world, but he's not happy. I don't want that to be me in twenty years," he replied.

He was about to ask another question when I interrupted him with my own, "What's your ultimate wish?"

Fang looked up in deep thought, "I wish I could be closer with my dad and get him a job he'll actually enjoy," he said as he turned his head to face me, "You?"

Mimicking him, I looked at the stars in deep thought. What would I wish for? I most certainly won't want to waste my wish on my parents. I thought a little longer till I finally stumbled upon my answer, "I wish I could fly,"

Fang gave me a funny look so I elaborated, "The exhilarating feeling of just being in the air above all the clueless people in the world. I don't know, I think it'd feel…freeing," I concluded, struggling for the right words.

Fang looked in my eyes for a second longer than usual, before sitting up. I did the same as he jumped to his feet and held out his hand for me. I grabbed his warm hand as he pulled me up to him.

My body was pressed to his and his face was an inch from me. "Do you trust me?" he asked me.

"I feel like I heard that cheesy line from some movie…with a ship…and an iceberg…and a really hot Leonardo Dicaprio…" I trailed off.

"Nerd," he said as he swept me off my feet, literally. He wrapped his arm around my waist and used his other arm to knock my leg out from under me. I was in Fang's arms when he started to slowly walk toward the edge of the roof over the door. I look down to see a six or seven foot drop.

"Fang," I said in a warning voice.

He smirked as he looked down at me, "Yesss…?"

"Don't you dare…" I began before he jumped off the roof. I immediately gripped tightly to his neck as his grip on me tightened as well. He freakin' jumped! Even though it was just a few feet, it still scared the crap outta me!

Wind rushed passed my ears and then it was gone. I slowly peeled my eyes opened to see Fang actually smiling down at me. I hit him lightly on his chest as he set me on my feet. "You little JERK!" I said with every hit to his rock hard chest.

He wrapped me in his arms to restrain my arms from hitting him anymore, "Damn, Max. You hit really hard," he said as his whole body shook a little, "Plus, you got your wish; you flew,"

"One, that's not flying; actually not even remotely close. Two, I meant flying with like wings and not suicidal jumps off rooftops," I said looking up at him.

"I wouldn't let you fall," he said seriously. Wow, that was so unlike Fang, but I liked his sweet side. "But if it got you to stop hitting and yelling at me then…" _and he's back_ I thought.

I hit him again and this time not too soft. "Hey, I was kidding" he said between laughs.

"Jerk," I mumbled, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

After Fang composed himself, we walked in through the front door.

The movie had ended already so it was just Iggy and Nudge sitting on the coutch. They both turned to look at us as we entered the room. Iggy's hair looked like it did after Gazzy planted that bomb in his pillow case and Nudge was desperately trying to straighten out the wrinkles in her shirt.

"I thought you guys were upstairs," Iggy pointed out suspiciously.

I smiled to myself as Fang muttered, "short cut,"

Iggy looked confused, but shrugged it off. "Wanna watch another movie?" Iggy asked.

"Are you two going to suck face again?" I asked looking between him and Nudge.

Nudge blushed a shade of red before answering with a nervous laugh, "Nooo…"

I knew that they would end up making out again, but I could care less. I popped in the next movie and resumed my seat in front of Fang again. The screen went black; making the whole room dark.

We were waiting for the movie to start when I felt Fang stir. Then his lips were by my ear again, "Max," he breathed.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned my head to the side slightly.

Then out of nowhere, I felt warm lips on mine. I was surprised at first, but then quickly recovered and kissed Fang back. For a second I forgot about everything. I forgot that Iggy and Nudge were in the room. I forgot that Fang was going out with my best friend. I forgot that we were supposed to be secretive.

Just as quickly as the kiss happened, it was over once the tv lighted up the room. I was a little relived that Fang had pulled back because I most certainly would have not, but I was also disappointed that we had to hide.

I let out a sigh and turned toward the tv as the movie begun.

I started dozing off and vaguely remember two strong arms lift me off the ground. I could smell the woodsy smell and immediately knew it was Fang. I snuggled closer to his chest as he climbed the stairs. When we reached my room, he set me on my bed and wrapped me in my blankets before kissing me on the forehead and left the room.

I sigh in contempt as I snuggled deeper into my comforter. As fucked up as it may seem, I'm glad I didn't give up on Fang and me.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person (Meanwhile, Fang and Lissa's parents are having brunch together. I made Fang's parents' names start with the letter 'F' and Lissa's parents' start with 'L' since they aren't really going to be in the story and no one will get confused on who's talking)**

"So, how long has your Nicholas and our darling Lissa been dating?" Laura asked sweetly.

"It's been about three years and still going strong," Fillip replied.

Luke cleared his throat abruptly, "Three very strong years and that's why I think it's time for Fang to take the next step,"

Fang's parents were washed with confusion, but it was Fang's mom who spoke up. "Next step?" she questioned.

Laura took Luke's hand into hers and smiled to him before turning to Francesca and Fillip. "We would like to give Nicholas my great grandmother's engagement ring to propose to Lissa. I know Lissa would just love it."

Tears of joy started to leak out of Francesca's eyes as she realized that her little boy was growing up and going to be married in the next year. At a loss for words, she nodded her head as Luke handed Fillip the small black box.

Fillip opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring with smaller diamonds surrounding it. "This is so great," Fillip said, looking up from the ring. "We'll tell Fang the great news and I presume Lissa knows nothing of this?"

"That's right," Luke answered while Laura nodded her head. "We were thinking he'd propose after college graduation and we'll have the wedding two months after?"

"That's sounds wonderful!" Francesca exclaimed. "I can help you with planning if you need some assistance," she offered.

"And Fillip, I have a position at my company opened and I think you are just the person to fill that position. You are the type of person my company needs," Luke said as he took a sip of his coffee in front of him.

Fillip was speechless as he looked back at Luke in shock. He quickly snapped out of his revere with a few shakes of his head, "Ab...Absolutely," he stuttered.

"Great, I'll send you the information and you can get started next week," Luke replied coolly.

"I just can't wait for the wedding! Oh, our children will be so surprised," Laura said with a dreamy look on her face.

"They won't see it coming, that's for sure" Luke replied.

The two couple carried on with their brunch and discussed possible wedding ideas. Both parents claim to know what their kids would want and yet, they are oblivious to the surprises that will be unleashed onto them by the 'couple to be'.

**AHHHH! And the plot thickens! Hoped you liked it. Let me know if you think the whole engagement thing is a good idea or just totally random and stupid. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reads my story and an extra thanks to people who review! In fact, give yourself a pat on the back…you know you wanna. I really appreciate it! (WHOA TOO CORNY AND SENTIMENTAL FOR ME! UGH…) Anyways…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**FPOV**

"Whoa, Fang! Didn't know your emo clothes took up soo much space," Iggy joked from where he was standing by his car.

Gazzy, Iggy, and I were packing up the cars to head back to Arizona U. I grunted as I tried to get a better grip on the three Louis Vuitton bags that Lissa just _had _to bring.

"Fuck you," I replied as I set her luggage down and opened the trunk. I hoisted Lissa's crap into the back and wondered how we got her stuff and everyone else's bags to fit on the way down.

I was ruthlessly shoving her bags in when I heard her high-pitched voice yell at me from the front door, "Be careful! That is Louis Vuitton and probably cost more than your stupid car,"

"And it probably cost more than my nose job too," Gazzy screeched in a perfect imitation of Lissa's nasally voice.

Iggy and he slapped high fives and I couldn't help the smirk that crept onto my face. Gazzy looked over to Lissa to see her face as red as her hair. He stopped laughing abruptly and went back to hauling bags into Iggy's car.

After a few grunts and a lot of thinking, I was able to fit Lissa's bag neatly into the back like a puzzle. Now to get Max's bag…

I walked up the stairs and turned into Max's room. I saw her throw all her clothes from her drawers onto her bed and stuff them carelessly into her suitcase and duffel bag.

I silently stepped into her room and shut the door. I've been known to creep around and sneak up behind people undetected. So using my psychedelic **(ooo BIG WORD)** skills, I walked up behind Max. She was leaning over her suit case when she straightened up, no doubt sensing my presence.

Before she could turn around, I wrapped my arms around her waist and secured her to my chest. "You almost packed?" I asked, burying my face into her hair that smelt like strawberries.

"Does it look like I'm packed, genius?" she replied sarcastically.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. I brushed her hair to one side and started to kiss up and down her neck. She sighed in contempt, which made me smirk.

"Fang," she whispered as she turned in my arms. She placed her hands on my chest to put distance between our torsos, but I kept her hips to mine.

I tried to hide the disappointment from my face, but she must have seen it because she laughed. "You didn't lock the door," she whispered again.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, the door was unlocked. I turned to her to see her smiling at me, but before I could say anything she slipped out of my arms. "I'm almost finished, and then you can take my bags," she said over her shoulder.

I sighed, but stood next to her and started shoving clothes into her bags. I really couldn't wait till I could hold Max and not worry if people will see us. Well, that'll all change tonight because after we get back from the trip, I'm going to end things with Lissa.

I am both eager and worried about breaking up with Lissa. Plus side, I can be with Max. Negative side, Lissa gives me permanent brain damage from screaming and repeatedly in the head…I wouldn't put it past Lissa to get physical. Then again, I doubt she'd be able to do damage.

We were packing in silence when I decided to break it, "What are you doing tonight?" I asked abruptly.

Max stopped what she was doing and turned her head to face me. I kept packing her stuff and after a second she did too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shrug, "Got a hot date with a guy name Steve,"

"That's too bad because I was hoping you'd have dinner with me tonight," I answered with a shrug.

Once again, Max stopped packing and looked at me, but this time I looked right back. If you were to ask me 'what was the one thing I loved the most about Max?' I would say it'd have be her chocolate brown eyes. I could just stare into them all day and unlock all the secrets she is hiding from the rest of the world.

"You serious?" she asked, shock coloring her voice.

"Yeah," I said in a 'duh' voice.

In the next moment I was on the bed and Max was on top of me. It took me a second to put together the fact that Max actually _tackled_ me. In my defense I was taken by surprise, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to move this impenetrable wall of muscle…I'm referring to myself if you haven't caught on people in the back.

"Jeez, Max. If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd been eating nothing, but bricks," I said looking up to her smiling face. I found myself smiling despite my whole impassive façade.

She rolled her eyes at me, but the smile hadn't left her face. "Like a date?" she asked, ignoring my comment before.

I caught a loose lock of her sun streaked brown hair between my fingers and tucked it behind her ear before confirming, "Like a date,"

"I guess I can cancel on Steve, although he'll be heartbroken." She said thoughtfully.

I rolled us over so she was under me and kissed her softly on the lips. "Mmmm, I guess it's his loss," I mumbled against her lips.

"We should finish packing," she said with a kiss between each word.

I groaned, but pushed off the bed. I was almost in a sitting position when Max grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down to her. "I said we should, not that we have to," she said and kissed me fiercely on the lips.

"My house? At six?" I asked, only momentarily breaking our kiss.

Max bit her lip in deep thought, "Do you think that is a good idea?"

I looked at her questioningly, "I mean," she clarified, "I don't want to get you in trouble."

Realization flooded me; she meant Lissa. I also noticed how she avoided her name or even the mention of a person. "Ok, how about I meet you at your apartment at six?"

"That sounds good," she said as I kissed her softly on the lips again.

I reluctantly got off the bed to finish packing Max's bags so no one would be suspicious. I looked at Max to see her slowly sit up with a pouting face directed towards me.

I finished stuffing the rest of her clothes into her bags and zipped them up. Max crossed her legs Indian style and just watched me. Chuckling to myself, I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Tonight," I whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

_Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath. _I repeated in my head. Lissa and I had just pulled up to the apartment and I had decided to break it off in the car so she can't throw anything at me. She also doesn't have her key to the apartment so she couldn't break any of my stuff…yeah, I already thought this through.

We came to a stop in front of our apartment buildings. Slowly, I turned to Lissa and opened my mouth to practically dive head first into the fires of hell, a.k.a LISSA. Cue the evil music.

I was about to start the lengthy speech I have prepared when Lissa blurted out, "Why are your parents here?" she said, pointing to their car parked across the street.

I followed her finger and sure enough, there are my parents getting out of their car and making their way over to us.

I shrugged and opened the door to wait for my parent's to cross the street. I guess I'll have to break it to Lissa later; I don't want my parents to see Lissa totally lose it in front of them.

My mom rushed up to me and enveloped me into a hug. "Oh, honey. I've missed you so much," she said as she pulled away and smiled up and me.

My dad came and stood next to my mom, emotionless as ever. "Fang," he greeted.

"Dad," I replied back. My dad and I have never been close. The older I got, I felt like the more he tried to control my life.

My mom, oblivious to our stare off, removed her hands from my arms and smiled up at me, "How about some lunch? I'm starving."

I shrug and led them over to the car. Lissa was out already and surprisingly got her bags out of the car by herself. Lissa came over and hugged my mom and greeted my father; he was not really one who got all touchy feely.

"Are you coming too?" I asked Lissa more out of curtsy than actually wanting her to be there.

"No, you three go ahead. I have some unpacking to do," she said pointing to her suitcases.

_Good luck carrying those by yourself _I thought sourly to myself.

We walked to a nearby pizza parlor in mostly silence with the occasional chatter from my mother. We arrived at the restaurant and were seated in a booth.

We just finished off our pizza and just sat in silence till my father, of all people, decided to break it. "I got a job,"

My eyes immediately snapped up to his in shock. My father has been jobless for almost two years now; my mom had to support them with her designing company. "Congratulations, dad," I said genuinely happy, but not showing it on my face.

"Yeah, I work for Lissa's father now," he said.

I froze and all happiness just melted away. No way in hell will Lissa's dad let him stay when he finds out we are no longer going out. "Dad, I…" I began, but was interrupted by a very excited squeal.

"That's actually why we're here," my mom said, bouncing slightly in her seat, "A few days ago, your father and I were having brunch with Lissa's parents and…" she continued to tell me the story of their morning/afternoon with Lissa's parents.

"And then Luke showed us the ring and we Laura and I had already started planning the wedding. We were thinking…" my mom rambled before I cut her off.

"Whoa! What?" I said, surprise and anger leaking through my emotionless wall.

"Luke gave us the ring for you to propose to Lissa; after graduation, of course," my mom clarified.

"I'm _not_ marrying Lissa," I replied deadly calm, but deadly serious voice.

My mom flinched at my tone and I felt bad, but right now I felt betrayed. Why would they go behind my back and make decisions for me? I'm twenty-two; I think I can make decisions for myself.

My dad must have interpreted that wrong because he said, "I know you think you're too young, but your mother and I got married right after college too. Hell, Lissa's parents got married _during_ college,"

"I don't love Lissa anymore," I said in the same deadly tone. I was glaring at my father because he, of all people, should know I hate it when people try to control my life.

"You two are probably just going through a rough patch. Everything will work itself out," he reasoned, but returned the glare to me.

"No, I was going to break up with her today," I snapped, not feeling the least bit remorseful when he flinched a little.

"Now, Fang," he addresses me in a business manner, "think this through. If you break up with Lissa, then I lose my job…again. You know how hard it is to find a decent job and this is our chance to get back on our feet and be happy," he finished as he grabbed my mom's hand and squeezed it once.

There was no way they were going to listen to my feelings, so I tried a different approach, "Dad, you are way too smart to just be working for someone. You should try starting your own company where you can be the boss," I reasoned.

He thought about for a second before shaking his head, "It's not that simple," he whispered, staring at the table cloth.

"I'm _not_ marrying Lissa," I repeated again.

My dad rose from his seat, "People fall out of love sometimes, but with time, you'll find that love will find its way,"

_Wow! Very poetic, dad. _I thought snidely. Then he turned to my mom who was still seated, "We should probably get going,"

My dad made for the door while my mom walked around the table to give me a farewell hug. I stood up and she, being a good foot shorter than me, stood up on her tippy toes as I bent my head down, "You'll make the right decision. I just know you will,"

Just, you know, no pressure. Greeeeat! She smiled at me as she pulled away and headed after my dad.

As much as I'd hate to admit it, I was really reconsidering breaking up with Lissa. I really could care less at what happens to my dad, but there was also my mom. Just the way her eyes lit up when she told me about the engagement and she won't have to work ridiculous hours anymore.

There was also that one pesky factor: I REFUSE TO MARRY LISSA!

I stared at my retreating parents as I went over different plans that could possibly get me out of this engagement. So far, I have nothing and this is really worrying me.

* * *

I was still a little shook up from lunch as I stood in front of Max's door. I have been standing here for almost ten minutes, just thinking of what I should say and what she'd do. Will she give up on me? On us? Well, only one way to find out…

I knocked on the door and two seconds later, the door opened to reveal the very thing that will one day kill me. Max stood there in a black dress that came above her knees and gold earrings. Her hair was in a sexy pony tail and her face held no trace of makeup.

Just looking at her sparked even more fear into my heart. I don't think I could stand to leave her…well, this presents a problem…

"Hey, you're late," she said teasingly, but it was true.

I shrug and ducked inside. I could see the disappointment on her face when I avoided any contact with her. I know it was a total jerk move, but I can't stand to kiss her only to find out that she doesn't want anything to do with me. It'd be better for the both of us.

I rubbed the back of my neck in discomfort. Max seemed to sense this because she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't break up with Lissa," I stated as I turned to look at her reaction.

Anger flashed across Max's face which turned into a full out glare. "Get out," she whispered in the most icy voice I've heard from, well, anyone.

"No, Max," I tried to explain as I tried to close the distance between us. I reached out to her to just touch her, but she took a step back.

"Don't touch me," she said with a look of betrayal on her face. Her voice was nothing, but a whisper now. All the anger had evaporated and now all that was left was hurt and confusion. "You lied to me."

"I can explain…" _Very cliché_, I thought snidely to myself. "It's just…" I said, struggling for the right words.

"What? It's just what?" Max said, her voice starting to rise. "It was just one big lie? Come on, Fang. Just tell me,"

"I can't," I yelled, frustrated. My hands flew to my hair as I stared at her emotionless face. Anger started to flood into me. I'm not angry at Max, far from it actually. I was mad at my dad, at Lissa, at myself for giving up on Max so easily.

"You can tell me, Fang," she calmly said. When I didn't answer, because, frankly, I was at a loss for words, she let out a frustrate sigh, "God dammit, Fang. Why didn't you break up with Lissa?" she said, her voice a little louder, but not as loud as before.

"Because she's my fiancé," I whispered, afraid to say it out loud because that would make it all too real.

**MPOV**

_I can't do this anymore…_

**Ok, so give me your thoughts and REVIEW! REVIEWS=Faster Updates! FYI: My field hockey season is officially over so, hopefully, I'll be able to update more, but no promises. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am soo sorry it took me longer to update than usual. I already had the chapter written over the weekend, but I wasn't in love with it and if I'm not in love with it then I'm not posting it. Anyways, enjoy and, as always, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**MPOV**

"You proposed?" I choked out. Didn't he tell me he was going to break up with her? Not freakin propose! Sometimes I worry about this boy's thought process. I backed up against the counter for support as I tried to process this.

He shakes his head and looks at the ground, "Not exactly,"

Not exactly? I would've laugh my butt off at that, but settled for a disbelieving scoff. That got his attention because his head snapped up and his eyes finally focused onto mine.

"Let me explain," he pleaded. I know, Fang, pleading? I wouldn't have believed it either if it weren't written all over his face right now.

"By all means, I'm not stopping you," I said coldly motioning for him to continue.

He let out a defeated sigh and told me about lunch with his parents and his parents' brunch with Lissa's parents. By the end of his whole story, I did feel a little bad for the whole situation, but how hard is it to just say, 'NO!'? Yeah, not that hard.

"So, technically, she's my pre-fiancé, but she doesn't know that yet," he concluded. Sometime during the story, Fang had scooted out a chair from under the kitchen table that still had a candle burning for our 'date'. This is not how I expected the date to go…

A deadly silenced settled upon us and I knew that I had to be the one to break it. I looked down at my feet as Fang waited for me to speak, "This has gone way too far," I whispered, "We have to stop before we get caught and ruin everything,"

I flinched as I heard the chair scrape against the floor suddenly, signally that Fang had gotten to his feet. "Max, I just need time. I can fix this. Just…stay," he said I little anxious.

I shook my head; some hair falling in front of my face. I blinked, hard, once to force the tears that were collecting at the brim of my eyes back. Once I have successfully cleared my eyes of all the fogginess, I looked up to see Fang.

His hair was still tousled in different directions and his face begging. He looked right back at me and studied me the way I was studying him. I wondered what he saw because I hope that I was hiding all traces of hurt.

He took a step closer to me, one hand reaching out desperately to me.

I shook my head again and pressed my back farther into the counter to put distance between us. I felt a tug at my heart when I saw the hurt that crossed his face, but I just know that if he touches me I'll crumble. "I think you should go," I whispered.

Fang closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before letting it out slowly. He wiped away all traces of emotion so that now his face was impassive as ever. When he opened his eyes, he looked down in thought then he suddenly snapped his head up. The look in his eyes showed that he made a decision, but a decision that was unknown to me.

He took another step closer, despite my pleading eyes for him to just stop where he stood. He was right in front of me when he whispered, "Does your heart race when you see me the way mine pounds painfully in my chest when I just think about you?"

_Yes,_ I thought to myself as my breath left me. Fang rested his hands on either side of me on the counter so I couldn't escape. I was determined to show no weakness, so I stared blankly right back at him. I will show no emotions because lately, I've been getting too soft. Like marshmallow soft. Like teddy bear soft. I think two examples are enough…moving on.

"And how about when I touch you?" he whispered, getting impossibly closer. His fingers caught a lock of my hair, which had fallen from behind my ear, and tucked it back to where it belonged. His hand lingered on my cheek and I melted into the feeling of his hand.

My eyes were going to flutter close when I realized that I was giving in. Desperate to put space between us, I turned around so that my back was to him. That way he won't be able to see my will crumbling at every word he said. "The door is over there," I said as I nodded toward the door.

Unfortunately, I didn't think this all the way through because he just pressed his body up against my back. He reached over and brushed all my hair to once side of my neck so he exposed the whole left side of my neck. He craned his neck ever so slightly and brushed his lips up and down my neck, leaving the occasional kiss here and there.

I couldn't help the warm blush that crept across my face. "Does your mind ever wander to me because I can't make a coherent thought when all I think about is you," Fang whispered against my skin.

"You should go," I said a little weaker, but there was some assertiveness in it. Not much to make him leave, though.

His lips left a warm trail up my neck and rested on my jaw line. I reluctantly let out a small sigh when Fang started to kiss my jaw. He was just sooo close to my lips that I could feel it.

_JUST KISS ME, ALREADY! _**No, Max. BAD! You don't want him to kiss you because then you will be in it for good. **_But he said he'll fix it. _**He also said he is engaged. **_PRE-fiancé._

I really need to be medicated if I'm hearing not one, but two voices in my head fighting the pros and cons of this situation…straitjacket optional.

"The way I'm the only one who can make you blush. The way you look at me with your brown eyes. The way you make me feel when I'm around you. I mean, are you listening to me? The way you bring out the corniness out of me, but I'm not ashamed because I love you," He said earnestly in my ear.

_He loves me? _ was all I could think about. My head was swirling with Lissa, my parents, Fang's parents, school, friends, and Fang.

I turned in his arms only to be a centimeter from his face. "You love me?" I asked a little unsure.

"With all my heart," he whispered. Then his lips were on mine. They were slow and soft, perfect for this situation.

I felt everything in this kiss. Desperation to not lose me, shame to have betrayed me, joy that I'm not running, and just…love.

My hands slid up his strong chest and grabbed hold of his neck while his hands secured my waist to him. Fang moaned in my mouth when my tongue traced his bottom lip. I smirked before deepening the kiss. He pushed me even more into the counter to get closer, which a piece of paper wouldn't be able to fit in between us right now.

I know, I know. You are probably giving me shit for totally being headstrong one moment to being all wishy-washy like Frosty the Snowman…yeah, I'm comparing myself to a fictional snowman, that's how drastic this change is.

I was the first to break away because I needed air. Times like these I wish I had air sacs or something. **(haha, see what I did there? Stupid?…maybe. Creative?…to me, hell yeah!) **

While I tried to catch my breath, Fang continued to kiss up and down my neck and on the side of my face. My hands found their way to his hair and were now entangled with his soft locks.

I gasped when I remembered the food that was still sitting at the table, "The food!," I told Fang.

He pulled away and looked at me questioningly. "You cooked?"

I nodded proudly at Fang, only to see him looking over my shoulder. Before I could peek to see what he was looking at, he reached over behind me. When he straightened up, he was wearing the crooked smile he wore only around me.

To my embarrassment, Fang held up an Emperor's Wok carton that our dinner that I 'cooked' came in. Busted.

"Yes, well, the emperor was nice enough to stop by and help a little," I replied coolly.

"That makes me feel a little more relaxed about eating the food on the table, now that I know you didn't cook it," he said while motioning to the table.

I faked a hurt expression, "I am an excellent cook,"

We both looked at each other for a second before busting out in laughter. "You actually…went out to…buy food…already made and…take credit…for it?" Fang said between laughs. Which, for him, were more like uncontrollable chuckling. "That's, like, food plagiarism!" he added.

I wiped away the tears that formed at my eyes from laughing so hard. "Come on," I said, grabbing Fang's hand and towing him to the table, "I'm starving,"

We sat down, still recovering from out laughing fit, and began eating. For the rest of the night, we didn't talk about anything involving our little situation. _He just needs time. _I repeated to myself.

We forgot about everything and just enjoyed ourselves, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it couldn't last.

* * *

"Okay, class, make sure you're keeping up with your project and making process…" my teacher droned on.

Shoot! I totally forgot all about that project. I have barely even started because I had soo much on my mind that I just forgot. I got out my notebook and wrote a reminder to work on it when I got back to my apartment tonight.

I was scribbling down my reminder when my teacher dismissed the class. I gathered up my stuff and headed out the door to see Iggy and Nudge walking down the hall toward me. I waited for them to get closer before joining them.

"Hey Nudge. Hey Iggy," I greeted.

"Hey," Iggy said simply. Nudge on the other hand, not so much…

"MAX! I'm so glad we ran into you. Well, not literally because that would hurt like no other. Anyways, I wanted to thank you for staying back with Iggy and me for movie night. I swear Lissa can be a real bitch sometimes. I know she's like your friend and all, but that was soo uncalled for and did you see…" Nudge was silenced by Iggy's hand.

I wasn't really shocked by her rant. Trust me, after almost eight years, you get use to it. "No problem, Nudge," I replied and shrugged to emphasize my point.

Nudge smiled; well I think it was a smile. Iggy still had his hand over her mouth so I couldn't really tell.

"Ow," Iggy yelled, "she bit me,"

Nudge had a smug smile on her face while I laughed at the look on Iggy's face.

Iggy playfully glared at Nudge who gave him an innocent smile. Iggy crumbled fast and encircled her into his arms, smiling down at her. Nudge looked so tiny and fragile in his arms, but she also looked like she fit in his arms.

I noticed we had walked outside when I heard someone calling my name. I looked toward the source to see Sam jogging over to us. I mentally groaned, _can't he just leave me alone?_ I pleaded.

"Hey guys," he greeted everyone.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" I asked as interested as I could look, but hey, I could care less what's going on in his life.

"Nothing, just saw you guys walking out and wanted to say thanks for inviting me for the weekend. I had a lot of fun," he said sincerely. Now I was starting to feel bad for ignoring him most of the weekend.

"No problem. It was nice having some more guys around," Iggy said with Nudge still neatly tucked to his body.

"Yeah, it was a good time. Well I gotta run, but I just saw you three and thought I could run over here for a second," Sam said as he started to walk toward a group of guys I hadn't seen earlier.

"See ya, Sam" Nudge waved to his retreating figure.

"Oh, and tell Lissa I said thanks for the invite," Sam said over his shoulder.

"Will do, man. Take it easy," Iggy called back.

We stood there watching Sam catch up with his buddies before Nudge, of course, spoke up. "That was weird," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's weird that someone would say thanks to people who invited that person to spend the weekend with them. What has this world come to?" I shouted the last part a little louder.

Nudge smacked her hand over my mouth to quiet my loud rant. "You are too sarcastic for your own good," Nudge replied shaking her head.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Iggy stated, referring to the motor mouth herself quieting someone else for once.

Nudge removed her hand from my mouth and I gasped for air dramatically. I regained my composure before asking, "Why was that weird?"

"He wasn't, like, crazy over you," Nudge said with a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about, babe," Iggy joined in.

"He usually is all gaga when he's around Max and stares at her, but he was just…normal," she finished shortly.

"That was the shortest thing I think you've ever said," I said in shock.

"I'm serious," Nudge said a little irritated, but the smirk on her face gave her away.

Iggy shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe he moved on. Besides, that sick puppy look he got when he wasn't around Max was sickening. I'm glad he's over it,"

I chuckled at the picture that Iggy painted, "Thank goodness! He was really getting on my nerves," I said with a sigh.

Nudge looked deep in thought before shrugging it off too.

I said goodbye to the happy couple and headed back toward my apartment. I sighed as I plopped onto my couch, the events of a few days ago running through my head.

_He just needs time,_ I found myself repeating to myself frequently. I know Fang is will do anything for us, but what worries me is what he'll have to go through for that to happen. All I can do is hope that it will work out and we can be together.

_He just needs time…but what will happen when time runs out?_

**REVIEW! I might not be able to update till next weekend because I have an out of town soccer tournament this weekend, but the more reviews I get the faster the update will be! Yes, that is a bribe… REVIEW! I think I said that already. Well, third time's a charm so….REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: this is a really short chapter because I'm really not suppose to be on my computer. So basically, I got a concussion during in the first five minutes of my first game of the out-of-town soccer tournament. Two girls decided to sandwich me when I stole the ball from them because I'm **_**that**_** good (wink, wink). One girl swept my feet out from under me while the other one pushed me to the ground. I don't remember getting hit, but that's what my teammates told me. They also said I started seizing and that the paramedics had to put a neck brace on me and put me on a stretcher…Yeah, it was scary, but now I can't look at a computer screen for too long or I start getting major headaches. So that also means I won't be able to update for a while, but when I'm feeling better I'll try and update a lot. So enjoy the short chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**MPOV**

_**POLP!**_ I just totally body slammed my comfy bed. No big deal...Anyways, I sat up and searched my bed for the thing I came over here for.

_Now, why did I come over here?_ Ugh, I hate when you use what little energy you have to do something and you can't even remember what that something is. Frustrating, that's what it is, my friends.

AHA! I spotted my laptop on my nightstand. That's right, I had to work on my project. I grabbed my laptop with two hands because experience has taught me to not try to show off and use one hand. I'm so sorry Wilbert…Yeah, I name my laptops, so what? This one is Patricia and she's still going strong.

Enough about Patricia, I fired up my laptop and started to get a beat going in my head. _La, La, La, La. _

I was really getting somewhere when my phone started to ring. I looked down at the caller ID to see it was Lissa.

"Hey," I answered, turning down the beat I was working on.

"Maxi! What you up to?" Lissa screeched on the other end.

"I'm working on my project. Why?"

Lissa let out a stubborn huff before continuing, "I wanted to have lunch with you, party pooper," she whined into the phone.

Party pooper? It's just lunch… "I wish I could, but I barley even started this and it's a pretty big chunk of my grade," I told her sternly as I heard a knock at the door.

I heaved myself off my cozy bed and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Fang leaned against the doorframe with a crooked smile on his face. I couldn't help, but smile back.

I would've just stood there and smiled if Lissa hadn't pulled me out of my trance, "I think you can skip _one_ day. We never hang out anymore!"

Fang looked at me confused. He opened his mouth to say something before I smacked my free hand over his mouth with lightning speed, if I do say so myself.

"I'm sorry, Lissa," I said her name a little louder. Fang's face changed to realization as he pieced together that I was talking to his _pre-fiancé_. *Shiver* "How about tomorrow? I'm free for a late lunch," I compromised.

"Ugh, whatever. I think I can, but I don't know," Lissa groaned into the phone.

I wasn't too worried because she always did this. She acts like she has a busy schedule when we both know that she doesn't have that many friends at school.

I made my way back to my bed and resumed my position in front of my laptop. "Well, I'm all yours at two o'clock, so where do you want to go?" I asked as I continued to work on my beats.

"We could get pizza, burgers, Mexican foods,…" Lissa rambled on.

I was about to stop her when a fifty ton bolder landed on my back. My breath left in a whoosh.

"Max! Oh my gosh! What happened? Are you getting robbed? Holy shit, you're getting robbed and I don't know what to do!" Lissa rambled, hysterically on the phone.

I looked over my shoulder to see Fang laying on my back with a satisfied smirk on his face. I glared at him, which only made his smirk more defined. He propped himself up on his elbows on either side of me and watched me as I talked on the phone.

I elbowed Fang in the side before attempting to calm Lissa down, "No, no, I'm fine. Just _someone_ knocked the wind out of me," I said, looking over my shoulder at Fang again.

Fang, being the stupid person he is, decided to try distract me while I was on the phone with LISSA! His lower half of his body was pressed up against my back; which was radiating heat. He shifted all his weight on one elbow and used his free hand to play with a lock of my hair.

"Don't call the cops, Lissa. Okay?" I said in a stern, but reassuring voice.

I could hear her hyperventilating and waited for her to catch her breath. I just pray she's not in public or else she might have made a complete fool out of herself.

I listened for her breathing to slow while Fang continued to play with my hair. He brushed all my hair to one side; much like he did the night of our first 'date'. Just like that night, he started to kiss up and down my neck; leaving a tingling feeling where his lips were.

Against my will, I relaxed underneath him. My eyes fluttered closed and I focused on the feel of Fangs lips against my neck. I sighed in contentment and felt Fang smirk in return.

"Max!" Lissa screamed into the phone.

I winced away from the phone and shook my head a couple of times to clear my head. "Yeah, I'm here," I said a little breathless.

"You, like, totally ignored my question. What is up with you?"

"Sorry, what was your question?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"I _said_," she continued, over exaggerating her agitation, "Who was that?"

I froze, my breath leaving me again, but this time for a different reason. I smacked Fang's hand away that was stroking my side and occasionally lifting my shirt an inch. "It was just…Angel. Yeah, she just jumped on my back. You know how she is," I rambled.

Fang grunted when I smacked his hand and immediately returned it to my side, but not to rub my side anymore. Instead, the genius decides to start tickling me in my most vulnerable spot. I started to burst out in hysterical fits of laughter. I tried to smack his hand away again, but he would just dodge me and go back to tickling me.

"Oookay…" she said little confused by my sudden bursts of laughter, "Well, I guess I'll meet you at your apartment tomorrow,"

"Ok…Bye, Lissa…" I said in between laughs. Before she could respond, I hung up the phone and tossed by my pillows.

I grabbed Fang's hand, which was tickling me, and turned so I was lying on my back and looking up at Fang. I regained my composure and took a breath.

Fang's hair was in front of his face and he was full blown out smiling. He still had his weight on his elbow and I laced my fingers through his hand that I had snatched up.

"How many Twinkies did you eat today, fatty." I asked Fang as I pinched his side.

He rolled his eyes at me and decided to ignore my question; probably doesn't have a good comeback. MWHAHAHA! Back to reality…

"You busy?" he asked instead.

"I have to work on my project," I nodded toward my open laptop above my head.

"Hmmm," he grunted, deep in thought, "Not anymore," Then he reached above my head and slowly closed my laptop.

"Careful with Patricia," I blurted out as he slid my laptop by my phone.

He gave me that look that said _What the hell are you talking about? _which I have become all too familiar with.

"What happen to Gilbert?" he said, chuckling.

"His name was Wilbert and I don't want to talk about it," I said with fake hurt.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. "I missed you," he whispered against my lips.

Now it was my turn to smirk. "What? No cheesy speech?" I asked, sarcastically.

Suddenly, Fang grabbed my waist and flipped us so I was laying on top of him now. "Smart ass," he replied.

I placed my knees on either side of his hips and set my hand on his chest. I brushed the hair away from his forehead and placed my lips on his again. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip, begging for entrance, so I parted my lips and his tongue darted inside.

We laid on my bed for the next ten minutes just kissing and THAT'S IT! Just because we are kissing on a _bed_ doesn't mean it's automatically leads to _that._ Jeez, you little pervs.

"You know that was Lissa on the phone?" I asked him when we broke apart.

"Really? I didn't know that's who you were talking to. I guess when you said LISSA, that should have tipped me off," he said with a shrug.

I took upon myself to smack his shoulder, not too lightly either. "Now who's being the smart ass?"

He chuckled before silencing me with his lips. Well, I can only say that I can never get tired of the way his lips felt against my own.

* * *

**LPOV**

I hung up the phone after Max so rudely dismissed me. No one dismisses me! I end the conversation, not the other way around.

"Who was Max talking to?"

I turned to the voice that was coming from my right side. "I don't know, Angel" I said looking at the curly blonde that was walking next to me. "But I'll be damned if I don't find out," I said with an evil smile as we walked out of class together.

"Well, we can call Nudge and ask if she can go to lunch with us," Angel said a little worriedly.

"Change of plans," I said, turning towards Angel, "I have some errands to run,"

She seemed to visibly relax, but I think that was just my imagination. Angel nodded and headed off to do whatever while I headed in the opposite direction.

It was only a ten minute walk to Max's apartment in these heels. A smile spread across my face as the anticipation of catching Max with her mystery man set in.

**Sorry it isn't very long, but it seriously took me four days just to type this chapter. I hope it didn't disappoint. Review and give me your thoughts because I LOVE your feedback. **

**Peace Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SOO SORRY! It took me forever to update, but SMILE because here it is!**

**Warning: There are some colorful words! Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**MPOV**

You know when you're focused on something sooo amazing that you block out everything else to focus on that one thing? Well that's what's happening here.

Right now, Fang and I are on my bed kissing. I was on top of him, straddling his hips, and he was under me, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

Aaaaaaaand that's when I heard the knock. We _all_ know this knock. It slices through the air and the sound just hangs there, tauntingly.

I look down at Fang, my breath coming in gasps. His eyes widen a fraction of an inch, which is the equivalent of a druggie freak-out without their goods. We sat there in shocked silence, just looking at each other as another knock sounded.

"I know he's in there! Max, open up! I want to meet your new hubby!" Lissa's nasally voice sounded from behind the door.

_New hubby?_ I thought. She doesn't know that it's Fang. Well that's good, except that he's in my apartment!

I quickly snapped out of it and jumped off the bed, straightening my clothes as I did so. I grabbed Fang's hand to pull him off the bed and steered his bare back toward my closet.

"No use in hiding him, Max! I'm going to search your whole apartment till I find him!" she yelled. I could see the evil smirk that was no doubt taking over her face right now.

I swore under my breath. Fang just looked at me and I could see the amusement in his eyes. I glared at him before towing him toward the door. Fang looked a bit frighten, probably thinking I was ratting us out.

I smirked at him before pushing up against the wall and opening the door. I heard a grunt come from behind the door where Fang was hiding. I smiled to myself as I dealt with the problem at hand: Lissa.

"Hey, Lissa. What's up?" I asked, casually leaning against the door.

She immediately walked in and looked around my apartment. She did a 360 of my apartment before turning to me with a confused look. "Where is he?" she asked with the same confused look.

"No one's here, Lissa," I answered, playing the _shoot girl, you crazy_ card.

She let out a frustrated sigh before walking into my bedroom. I could hear her opening my closet and looking in my bathroom.

"Psh! What a doorknob!" Fang scoffed from behind the door.

I leaned more on the door in attempt to silence Fang. I heard a satisfying _oof_ from Fang, but laughed a little despite the situation.

Lissa stood at the doorway of my room with a disappointed look on her face. "Nothing?" I asked her with a smug look on my face.

"No," she said, taking one last glance around my room.

She looked right back at me before snapping her head toward my bed. I couldn't see her face as she turned back into my room and bent down to grab a black skirt or something off my floor.

She straightened up and I could see a very thoughtful and confused look on her face. "Fang has this same shirt," she said.

I froze. _SHIT!_ I totally forgot about that. I was about to come up with some really awesome excuse when Lissa just shrugged and dropped the shirt on the ground. _Dumbass _I thought.

"I'll catch you sometime, Max," Lissa warned as she walked over to the door.

"There's nothing to catch, Lissa," I reassured her as I practically pushed her out the door.

"Whatever, Max. See ya tomorrow," Lissa said over her shoulder and willingly walked out the door.

As soon as she was out, I closed the door and rested my back against it. I let out a sigh before looking over at Fang.

"Well, that was pretty damn close," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Grab your shirt next time," I said with a smile and hit his chest lightly.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest, "Next time?" he questioned.

"Well, it's bound to happen again if we're not careful," I reasoned.

Fang was leaning down to kiss me when, once again, there were the ear splitting knocks coming from the door. Without a second thought, Fang resumed his position behind the door and I went to answer it.

The door swung open to reveal a very pissed off looking Lissa. I opened my mouth to ask her why she was here, but she had already stormed into my apartment.

I watched as Lissa headed toward my room and picked up Fang's shirt again. "_This,_" she said, walking to me and waving it in my face, "is Fang's shirt,"

Well, I gotta say, she's not as dumb as I thought. Before I could tell her the story I thought of that included Fang letting me borrow his shirt over Memorial Day weekend and me not returning it, Lissa decides to turn her back to me and continue to wave her arms around.

"No wonder Fang has been acting weird! He's been sleeping with my slut friend who ruined her parents relationship, which probably wouldn't even exist if they weren't totally stupid to have you in the first place!"

_Wow, low blow._ She knew how I felt about my parents and yet she used it to her advantage. _Some 'friend_'. I was about to retaliate, but Lissa cut me off.

"I don't know why I stayed your friend for _this _long! Now I know how your parents feel when they said they couldn't _stand_ you," she yelled, still with her back to me and flailing her arms around like a crazy person.

I felt my throat tighten and I couldn't say a word to save my life. I opened my mouth to tell Lissa the I story I have came up with and prayed that there weren't any holes. I took a deep breath, but Lissa interrupted me again.

"And don't get me started with.." she began, but stopped and turned around when the shirt in her hand magically disappeared. She turned around and glared at me, but stopped when she saw that I didn't have the shirt.

Lissa whipped her head around wildly before they rested on me again. She looked suspiciously at the door I was leaning on then back up to me.

Now I'm a little ashamed to tell you the next part, but just know that I was caught off guard and that Lissa is NOT stronger than me. Moving on…

With lightning speed, Lissa grabbed hold of the door and swung it closed, forcing me to step out of the way. There, revealed a half-naked Fang with his emotionless expression.

My mouth fell open as I realized we were busted. Lissa's face was as red as Elmo's butt and was glaring daggers at Fang. Then there's Fang, who was just calmly pulling his shirt over his head.

Just to make matters worse, Fang swiftly walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

I regained my composure and glared at Lissa, who hadn't taken her eyes off Fang this whole time. "You just messed up, Fang. You had me and you went and screwed yourself over. You know, I feel sorry for you. Yeah, and.." Lissa began to ramble before Fang cut her off.

"Shut the hell up, Lissa," he said over her, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about,"

Yeah, I had a mental party in my head too. Not to mention Fang is sooo hot when he's protecting me, even if it's from Lissa.

"You're a real jerk Fang," Lissa said after she regained her minor shock from Fang's outburst, "What will people think when they find out you cheated on your girlfriend of three years who just recently found out she's pregnant?" Lissa finished with a smug grin. She leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest.

My jaw dropped to the floor again. Not only was Lissa pregnant, but Fang was the father. My eyes immediately snapped to her stomach and sure enough, there was a little bump.

"How far along are you?" Fang asked calmly behind me.

"The doctor said five weeks," Lissa answered. That sickly, evil smile was still plastered on her face.

"Well, the father is a lucky man, but you might want to let him know he screwed the wrong girl and got you pregnant instead because that baby isn't mine," Fang said confidently.

I relaxed a bit in his arms and he tightened his grip on me in response. Just the sound of Fang's voice reassured me that he was telling the truth.

"I'm looking at the father," Lissa said, her face turning that Elmo butt red again.

"Lissa, we haven't had sex in two and a half months," Fang said in a 'duh' voice.

Lissa looked taken aback. She looked up in deep thought and you could tell she was trying to do the math in her head. "Yeah, well, I don't care if you two are together." She said, taking a different route.

We both looked at her expressionless. She must have not interpreted that right because she continued instead of getting the hell out of my apartment. "I've been seeing Sam since Memorial Day Weekend," she said with a triumphant smile.

I looked around the room to show that no one cared. "Well," I said, breaking the silence, "I think you should go and let Sammy boy know he's a father," I said as I pushed her toward the door.

"You'll be sorry you let me go, Fang," Lissa screamed over her shoulder. I winced at her high-pitched voice that was no doubt bursting my eardrum. "Guys can't keep their hands off me and you'll wish you never took your hands off me," she finished before I shut the door in her face.

"Whew," I said as I wiped the imaginary sweat from my face.

Fang chuckled at my gesture and closed the distance between us to wrap me in a hug. I didn't know how much I needed that hug till his arms were around me and I relaxed against him.

"What about your dad?" I asked in a small voice. I just felt so guilty that his family had to suffer because of us.

Fang pulled away from me so he could take my face into his hands, "It'll all be fine," he said simply.

I bit my lip worriedly and Fang just chuckled. He brushed his thumb against my lip to get me to stop biting it. "Trust me," he whispered, "everything will be fine,"

I smiled at the confidence of his words. I stood on my tippy-toes and planted a slow kiss on Fang's lips. I could never get tired of kissing Fang. I know it sounds cheesy, but every time we kiss, it's like it's the first. Well, if you need extra cheese with those nachos, I got the hook up…ugh, soo cheesy.

"I wonder how everyone else will react," I wondered aloud as I looked up at Fang.

Get this, he just shrugged.

*LINE*

**Epilogue**

After Fang and Lissa had broken up, so did Fang's dad and Lissa's dad partnership. Luckily, Fang's dad had befriended a lot of brilliant people who all decided to band together to start their own company. Now, Fang's dad is one of the major CEO's of the new company that has become increasingly popular.

Lissa had Sam's baby and the dysfunctional couple moved to New York after they graduated college. Lissa and Sam have been forced to marry each other by their parents and they hate it. Now, Lissa's kid lives with Lissa's family while she moved to Canada to be an ice-road trucker. As for Sam, he disappeared off the face of the planet and has been suspected of selling drugs.

Max and Fang both graduated Arizona U and are currently living in the same apartment. Max used the money her parents gave her to start her own producing company and is now producing for some of the stars on the rise. Fang designed Max's studio along with many other buildings across the country; his parents have come to respect his decision to become an architect. Although Max doesn't keep in touch with her parents much, both her and Fang are still happy together.

**Present Time (Everyone is together at the lake house)**

**Still MPOV**

After college, we all made a pack to come down to the lake house for one weekend every month. Although it is December, we still find time to visit the lake house and sit around the warm fire to just hang out and catch up. I looked around the room at all my friends together.

Gazzy had finally asked Mackenzie to be is girlfriend and she didn't hesitate to say yes. I looked at the couple and couldn't help, but smile at them. Mackenzie had plopped down on Gazzy's lap where he sat on the couch. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and buried his face into her straight black hair. They have been going out for almost one year,

I turned my head slightly to see Iggy and Nudge walking into the room. Iggy had his arms around Nudge's waist. He still had that crazy-in-love look that he had the second Nudge gave him a chance. I was glad to see love like that can never fade. After almost four years, they are still going strong. We all have a bet on when Iggy is going to propose, but we all know it won't be long.

"The gang's all here!" Angel yelled from next to the fireplace across the room. She was sitting next to her latest hubby, Adam. Adam and she are still in the early stages, hence them sitting cross legged next to each other. One word: Adorable.

My smile grew wider once I realized the people I care for the most are right here. Minus Lissa, but I don't care about her anymore. I had actually heard that she was in Canada or something…

I sighed in contempt and leaned back into Fang. We were sitting in front of the couch with me in between his legs and his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and he craned his neck to the other side to leave a kiss on my cheek. I smiled at the thought of Fang kissing me in front of my friends.

"You two are sooo cute! I'm so glad you two got together and Lissa is finally outta here! I mean, seriously, she once said my hair was flat and I was like 'bitch, you wished you had _this va-va-volume_!" Nudge rambled on before Iggy smacked his hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, I knew there was something between you two!" Angel smiled triumphantly.

"You knew?" Gazzy asked, be wildered, "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Well, I didn't know for sure. It was more of a hunch," Angel replied.

"Yeah, I knew it all along," Iggy chimed in. He had that stupid look on his face that said that he was just joking. I swear, I can't take that kid seriously.

Instead of voicing this, I decided to take the Max-reaction. (Only can be attempted and executed by yours truly) I grabbed the pillow on the couch behind me and hurled it at Iggy's face at lightning speed. It hit him right on the face, which caused him to stagger back from surprise.

"Necessary?" Iggy asked.

"Nope!" I replied with the sweetest smile I could, "but totally worth it,"

Iggy rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch opposite from us with Nudge still by his side.

We continued to talk about everything and anything. We laughed together and I wouldn't have it any other way. It was starting to get late and everyone was beginning to doze off.

I looked up at Fang to see him looking down at me. His dark eyes captured mine and pulled me into an endless trance where it was just us. Just Fang and I, together. His black hair was falling onto his olive forehead and after awhile, his irresistible lips broke out into a full smile.

I smiled back and kissed those soft lips that I have been deprived of Freshman to Junior years of college. He kissed me softly and his grip on my waist tightened.

I broke away from our kiss, but didn't dare to move away. "I love you," I whispered against his lips.

I felt him smirk against my lips before whispering back, "I love you too," and then his lips where on mine again.

**Ta Da! Hoped you liked it! Even though the story's over…REVIEW! Also, check out my new story Sir, Yes, Sir. I'm really excited about it and you won't regret it!**

**Peace Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

OH MY GOD! I am a horrible person!

First off, my story is based off the book, _Something Borrowed _by, Emily Griffin.

I have received a few reviews calling this to my attention and I assure all of you that it was not my intention to plagiarize. My friend had read this book a long time ago and had told me about it in great detail. However, we had a huge fight around the same time and I haven't talked to her since.

Years later when I first signed up for FanFiction, the first plot that came to my head was the one that was written by Emily Griffin. At the time, I had searched for the story, not remembering the title or how I had come to hear about it, but found nothing. Thinking I hadn't heard it after all, I just wrote all that was in my head, unconsciously plagiarizing Emily Griffin's work.

I had recently read the book and the similarities are striking. I feel absolutely terrible and I'm considering taking the story off for good.

I recommend you read the book, but it is for mature audiences. Please accept my apology and I hope this incident does not change your opinion of me as a writer.


End file.
